The Laughing Deku
by MadSkullboy
Summary: This is how Izuku Midoriya became the world's most dangerous villain. All it took was one bad day to make him descend into the pit of madness. He learned that life's a cruel joke and now, he'll show it to the world. There will be character death, violence, murder, mind breaking and above all laughter. And if you must go, go with a smile. (IzukuxToga) (VillainDeku)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 _ **All it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man alive to lunacy. That's how far the world is from where I am, just one bad day. ~ The Joker/The Killing Joke**_

* * *

Izuku Midoriya is what you called a pure child. He is helpful, kind, thoughtful, selfless, and dreams of becoming a hero. While other kids his age dream of becoming heroes themselves, they only wanted it for the fame and money that came with it. Izuku however, only wanted to become a hero to save people, just like All Might. He also loves to watch other heroes as well. In fact he created detailed notebooks about their Quirks with their strengths and weaknesses and how to improve their Quirks. Though even with all these qualities, he knew that everyone was born equal, for you see …

 _He's Quirkless._

It all started to the trip to the doctors, he was very excited to know if he had manifested a Quirk. But when he got the results, the doctor told him to give up. The doctor didn't help sugarcoat it and explained how he couldn't manifest a Quirk. The news was very devastating to the four-year old. When got home he went to the computer to watch his favorite video clip. It was All Might's debut video where he saved a hundred people with a smile on his face. Izuku always wanted to be just like him. He always wanted to save people with a smile. To him All Might was the perfect hero that he wanted to be.

"Mom, I want to be just like him!" said Izuku as he continued to watch the video, "It's possible right?"

His mother didn't say anything, which worried the four year old.

"Mom," He asked as tears began to trickle down his face, "I can be a hero right?"

His mother started to cry and hug him repeating the word _I'm sorry_ over and over again. On that day, his mind was starting to crack and could possibly change the tides of heroes and villains alike.

* * *

 **Ten Years Later**

"All right students, I'm going to pass out career forms…though you all want to join the hero section don't you," exclaimed a teacher as he threw up a stack of paper into the air. As he did this, the class started to show off their Quirks. Only two people didn't do this, one was a sandy ash blonde hair male with his feet up on the desk and the other one was none other that Izuku Midoriya himself. He was thinking quietly to himself about how he was going to get into UA. While he was thinking, a voice cut threw the air like a knife. The voice belonged to none other than Katsuki Bakugo, Izuku's once childhood friend turned bully.

"Oi, don't group me with these fucking extras," Katsuki exclaimed as he put one foot on his desk to show his dominance. "You can't compare me these losers with their weak-ass Quirks!"

"Hey! Who are you calling extras asshole!" a student with long fingers yelled.

"Yeah! What makes you think you're better than us?!" another student with gravel like hair yelled.

"Ah yes I'd almost forgot, Bakugo applied to go to UA," explained the teacher Making the class go silent.

"You mean the top hero school in Japan! Isn't its Entrance Exam's difficulty rating almost impossible to get into?!" asked a student with a long neck.

"Yeah, and I got an A on my mock-test!" exclaimed Katsuki as he showed of his Quirk by shooting explosion off of his palms. "I'm going to be the greatest hero and surpass All Might as the number one hero!"

As everyone was cheering him on, only one person didn't. Izuku was thinking the opposite of what Katsuki was. _"You're no hero Kacchan,"_ He thought with malice, _"You pick on the weak and defenseless. You're no hero, but a villain."_

"Now that I mention it, Midoriya also wants to go to AU as well?" asked the teacher causing every one to freeze and look at Izuku. They than began to laugh at him and mock him. He hated how everyone laughed at him, treating him as an outcast.

 _He loathed it with passion._

 **RING**

The bell rung, signaling that class was over. As everyone was leaving to go home, the only person in the room was Izuku. He was taking his time to pack up and leave peacefully, but life had other plans. Katsuki walked into the room with his goons. He walked over to him and snatched his Hero Analyze notebook. Izuku yelped as Katsuki held the notebook in his hand.

"What's this shit," he yelled as he read threw the contents. "Hero Analysis for the Future, you think you're better than me Deku!"

"No, I – I don't think you're better than – than me Kacchan," Izuku pleaded as he tried to get the notebook back. "I – I just think with – with that I – I could try, but please give me – me that back!"

As Izuku was about to grab it, Katsuki slapped his hands together. A small explosion burnt and scorched the outer pages of the notebook. He then proceeded to throw it out the window. Izuku yelped as he tried to catch it, but it was no use for it had already went outside and into a pond. He was about go when suddenly Katsuki's hand fell on his shoulder. Smoke was escaping between his fingers. He was burning him. Izuku tried to put on a brave face, but the pain was making it hard to do.

"I'll give you some advice to get a Quirk," Katsuki said as he smiled sinisterly at him. "Take a swan dive off the roof and hope you'll get reborn with a Quirk in next life." He then left laughing with his two goons, leaving Izuku to ponder what is a real hero.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tunnel**

Izuku was heading back home through a new route to avoid his childhood bully. As he was walking, he heard a dripping noise coming from behind. As he was about to turn around his feet was engulfed in a greenish liquid.

"Perfect, a human meat shield," said the liquid. Now Izuku began to panic because he knew that this was a villain. He began to struggle, but it was no use for he wasn't strong enough. As he was almost engulfed, he was also starting to lose consciousness.

"It'll all be over soon," cackled the slime villain. Right before he slipped into dreamland, he heard someone shout…

" **TEXAS SMASH!"**

* * *

 **Izuku's POV**

 _I felt I was adrift – floating even._

 _I felt like someone pulled the stopper on my reality and I'm_ _sucked_ _down the drain into something new._

 _It was somehow really exciting to me._

 _Then I hear a voice call out to me._

" **E** **xcuse me young LAD** **!"**

 _When I opened my eyes, I couldn't believe it._

 _It was him._

 _My hero, my idol._

 _It was All Might!_

" **I HOPE YOU ARE ALRIGHT YOUNG LAD,"** he said with his confident smile plastered on his face. **"I WAS TRACKING DOWN THIS VILLIAN WHEN I LOST HIM IN THESE TUNNELS!"**

He proceeded to show me the trapped villain in a bottle. I was speechless. I couldn't think of anything to say to him. Luckily for me he said something first.

" **I FOUND THIS NOTEBOOK, IS IT YOURS,"** he asked me.

I could only nod dumbly at to what he said to me. He then pulled out a pencil and opened it to a random page. He shocked me by writing his signature in it. He then handed me back my notebook.

" **THIS IS MY APOLOGY TO YOU FOR NOT COMING HERE ON TIME,"** he said to me. **"NOW I MUST BE OFF, GOOD-BYE YOUNG LAD!"**

He was about to leave when I got my mind together. I could ask him, my idol, if a Quirkless person like me could become a hero. Without thinking I grabbed on to his leg to get his attention, but instead he didn't noticed me.

 _What am I doing?_

 _This is crazy?_

 _Is he even going to notice me?_

" **HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE,"** he said as he looked down at me holding his leg.

 _He finally noticed now!?_

"Could we please land somewhere," I asked him. "I need to ask you something!"

" **ALRIGHT, HANG ON!"** he said as he landed near a roof of a building.

 _Oh my GOD! This cannot be happening right now._

" **ALRIGHT YOUNG LAD, WHAT WAS SO IMPORTAIN THAT YOU DECIDED TO DO THAT LITTLE STUNT,"** he asked as I let go and walked to face him. I needed to know if I too could become a hero.

"Is it possible to become a hero even without a Quirk," I asked him

" **WAIT YOUR QURI…"** just as he was about to ask me a cloud of smoke covered the whole area. I coughed as smoke when into my lungs.

 _What the hell was that?!_

When the smoke cleared, I soon regained my vision. What I was shocked me and filled me with disbelief. In front of me was not All Might, but instead a very unhealthy skinny looking man with blood dripping from his mouth.

 _WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL MIGHT!?_

"What! Where did — did All Might go," I asked the skinny man.

"I'm All Might," he said as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "I had an accident with a villain a while back." He lifts up his shirt to show me a scar so terrible it is hard to describe.

"The villain got me good, but I survived at a terrible cost though," he said calmly. "As for your question…" he paused trying to find the right words. I thought that he was going to say yes.

What he said next destroyed my world

"No, I don't think you can become a hero," he said to me. "It's nice to dream, but you need to dream realistically kid."

 _No._

 _No._

 _No._

 _No._

 _You were supposed to say 'Yes you can, you can become a hero'._

 _Not crush my dreams like every one else._

 _Not look down at me like every on else._

 _Not LAUGH at me like every one else._

 _You, you…_

"HYPOCRITE" I shouted at him. By his startled look, I guess he didn't expect to hear that.

"I'm sor…" I cut him off before he could say any more lies to me.

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! EVERYONE LOOKS DOWN AT ME TELLING ME I SHOULD JUST GIVE UP HOPE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT, BUT NOW I KNOW! YOU'RE LIKE EVERY OTHER SUPERHERO!" I yelled at him pouring in my pain and misery into my little rant.

After I was finished, I ran. I ran as fast as I could to get away from that hypocrite and judging from his face, he didn't plan on stopping me. I ran while thinking one thing in mind…

 _What did I do I deserve this torment._

* * *

 **AN: I had this in my mind ever since I read VillainDeku stories. I would sometimes image him as the Joker for what he went threw. DekuJoker does not belong to me, but the story does belong to me. Anyone wants to take a crack at this, then by all means please be my guest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 **AN: I'm surprise of how many people liked this story so far. If any of you faithful reader have question, I'll be sure to answer them. (FYI I cropped the story's picture.)**

* * *

 **Izuku's POV**

I still kept running until I reached my apartment building. I ran to the door, opening it and slamming the door shut. The sound alerted my mother as she was in the kitchen having a mini heart attack. When she got over it, she looked at me with concern.

"Izuku honey," she asked worriedly. "Is something the matter?"

I hated how she was able to read me. How she know what saw wrong with me. Yet despite how she could read me, she could never help me with my problems. I couldn't stand to look at the person who looked down on me. Who was the first one to make me give up on my dream.

 _No, I don't want you right now._

 _Please get away from me._

"Honey it's ok, you can tell me," she said as she came towards me with a small cutting knife in her hand. She must've forgot to put it on the counter. "You can tell me anything sweetheart. I'll understand."

 _No you won't understand._

 _Just please…_

 _Get…_

 _Away…_

 _From…_

 _ME…_

"Izuku," she said as she put her hand on my shoulder.

Then something happened.

Something inside of me just snapped.

I did something that changed my whole outlook on life. I grabbed the knife from my mother's hand and used it to slice her neck wide open. She didn't know what hit her as she stared at me with horror. She tried to cover her wound, but the blood kept on flowing from her neck. She kept on doing this for about thirty more seconds until her eyes glazed over and her hand fell limply on the floor.

It took about a full minute to comprehend of what just conspired. I soon realized of what I have just did.

I murdered my mother.

I killed her in cold blood.

I started to panic. I was literally shaking like a leaf. I stared at the small knife that was dripping with blood. A million thoughts raced threw my head.

 _Why did I do that!?_

 _How could I do something like that!?_

 _To my own mother fucking no less!_

 _Why is life..._

Then it hit me. _Life_ , life some how finds a way to torment me. Being Quirkless, being ridiculed every day of my life, my ex-idol saying to "dream realistically", and now, me with killing my mother. It was some how all a cruel joke played on me.

 _Yes, that's it!_

 _It's all a joke._

 _It's always been a joke!_

 _Everything that I ever worked or struggled for was all just a monstrous demented gag playing on a loop._

As I mulled over this, I started to chuckle measly. I soon began to giggle, which soon turned into full-blown out laughter. I was laughing of how funny life was as one big joke and I was the only one who knew about this. Then realization hit me.

Only I knew how life truly is.

An idea soon formed in my head. Every one said I couldn't be a hero, but they never said I could be a villain. I could show everyone, Kacchan, All Might, everyone that the world was just a big fat JOKE. Though a question went threw my shattered mind.

 _What am I going to call myself as._

 _What am I going to look…_

Then I remembered that I always loved how All Might smiled.

 _Smile._

 _Smile._

 _Smile, that's it!_

I knew just what to do. With the knife still in my hand I raced to the bathroom to do something so crazy, I almost had another laughing fit.

 _If All Might smiles when he works, why can't I do the same thing he does?_

I took the knife and put it in my mouth. I was nervous, but at the same time, I was excited. I slowly pulled the knife across my left cheek cutting it deeply, letting the blood flow down my lower half of my face. I felt the pain tearing threw my cheek as I continued to cut it.

 _The pain, it feels so good._

After I finished cutting the left side, it was now the right side's turn. I felt the same searing pain when I sliced up my left cheek. I stopped after I was finished with both sides. As I looked into the mirror, I was happy with my work. My lips were now wider and showed more teeth when I usually smiled. Though the greatest thing about my smile is that it looked better than All Might's smile.

 _I'm beautiful._

 _Thought I still need a name._

 _There are not a lot of villain names I can think of._

 _Then again, I do look like a clown so no one would really be afraid of…_

Then it hit me once more. I did look like a clown with my green messy hair. And now that I think about it, people would be scared of a villain that looks and acts like a clown. It also helps me fool heroes off track. I decided that I would be the first clown villain, but I still couldn't think of a name for myself.

Then I remembered a playing that my mom would always put out off the deck to play solitary, the joker card. I did like the sound of that.

 _The joker card._

 _The Joker._

 _I am The Joker._

 _I am The Joker!_

"I'm The Joker," I yelled threw the apartment building as I cackled a horrible. "Izuku Midoriya is not and will never be my name again, for now it will be The Joker!"

I suddenly stopped laughing. What was I to do with the art I had created of my mother's corpse still laying in a pool of blood.

 _Well, this is a fine kick in the ass._

 _I finally found my calling and it's going to get ruined by my mom._

 _Heh, funny how she helped me and now she's going stop me._

 _I need a way to destroy all_ _the evidence somehow._

 _But, how will I do it?_

Then I had the most genius idea. A had an evil, crazy, psychotic, genius idea. I could burn the whole place down. That's exactly what I'll do.

* * *

 **Third POV**

Izuku went into the kitchen and turned on the gas. As he was sure he heard the gas was flowing, he decided to check for anything that was flammable. Sure enough he found a whole bottle of lighter fluid and a box of matches. He took the matches and opened the bottle and spilled it contents everywhere. As he was doing this, he sung a little tune he heard a while back.

 _ **~ Smile, darn ya, smile ~**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **~ You know this great world is a good world after all ~**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **~ Smile, darn ya, smile ~**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **~ And right away watch lady luck pay you a call ~**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **~ Things are never black as they are painted ~**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **~ Time for you and joy to get acquainted ~**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **~ So make life worthwhile ~**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **~ Come on and smile, darn ya, smile ~**_

He finished his merry song and finished dousing the lighter fluid every place possible.

"And now, for the grand finally," Izuku said dramatically as he lit a match and threw it on the puddle of lighter fluid. He smiled as the flames grew and cover every thing in fire. He decided to leave through his bedroom's window. He leaped out of the window and landed on the ground safe and sound.

"Nailed that landing," he said as he strolled away from the apartment complex. No sooner than he did, the apartment blew up with fire seeping through the roof. As he watched this, he started to laugh again.

"Its so pretty, Izuku giggled out. "Look out heroes cause theirs a new villain in town and his name it The Joker!" He the proceeded to laugh his was out of the scene.

* * *

" _A fire happened at a apartment complex last night. It was believed to be a cooking accident, but that's not the case. Though there is very little evidence at the crime, there was however one thing. Neighbors heard what appeared to be laughter after the complex burst into flames. There will be more as it happens after this commercial break."_

* * *

 **AN: That was hard, not going to lie. Though I'm satisfied if you all love reading this story. Please make a comment, criticisms and suggestions are welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 **AN: Before wen begin I would just like to thank the support and give a shout out to the three that commented on my story. I'm talking about you eKarlos1234ify and Exploding sword. And for Blazing heat frigid soul for trying to create one before this one. Sorry about that buddy. So in this chapter thing will be out of order. The League of Villains haven't attacked UJS yet, but meet Stain The Hero Killer. Stain will have Toga and Dabi as apprentices. Though, they will all soon join The League of Villains. So now onto the story**.

* * *

 **Third POV**

 _"An entire school full of students dead with smiles etched into their faces. The evidence at the scene was a canister with a playing card attached to it. It all points to one villain in particular, The Joker. Three weeks ago, a man who work at Best Jeanist company was found dead in one of the company's offices with a haunting grin and a playing card in his shirt pocket. It didn't stop there, more and more people were dying an they didn't have anything to do with heroes. The Joker has killed more than a thousand people with his deadly 'Joker venom'. The real question remands, Who is The Joker?"_

 **CLICK**

A sound of a remote turning off the television was heard threw a dimly lit bar. The man who had turned the t.v. off was holding the remote with his pinky finger up. He had light pale blue hair and wore all black with hands covering his arms and one on his face. His name was Tomura Shigaraki and was the acting leader of The League of Villains.

"I'm really starting to love this guy's work," he said as he scratched himself, causing flakes of skin to fall off. "What do you think The Joker looks like Kurogiri?"

The man in question was behind the bar polishing some glass. He wore a white dress shirt with black pants and a black tuxedo vest. Though the strange thing was that he wore a metal plates around his collar bone. His personal appearance was almost a shadow-like entity with what appeared to be yellow eyes.

"Hard to say, Tomura," replied Kurogiri. "Though in my perspective, he should have an abnormally wide smile, wears a cheap suit, and has some quirk to help him with his gas he makes."

"Oh I would just love to work with him," laughed out Tomura as he let his mind wander. "Just imagine of the damage and mayhem we could cause together. We could bring All Might and the whole damn city to hell."

"While it would be nice, we have other matters to attend to,"said Kurogiri as Tomra groaned in disappointment.

"Ugh, why do we have to meet this fucking guy again," whined Tomura.

"We need to create an alliance between The League of Villains and Stain, the Hero Killer," reasoned Kurogiri.

"Fine, but this better work," threatened Tomura.

As Kurogiri was about to say something else, the door to the bar opened. A man walked in wearing a long tattered red scarf and wearing holders with knives in them. This man was Stain, The Hero Killer. Though he wasn't alone, two more came in right behind him. One was a male black hair and looked like his upper part of his face was stapled as well as his hands. He wore a long black jacket with a white t-shirt and black pants. The other one was a female with blonde hair that is put into messy twin buns. She wore a cardigan sweater like jacket and a sailor like uniform. They had different expressions on their faces. The boy's face was the expression of boredom, while the girl's expression was excited with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Who the hell are these two and why the fuck are they here," exclaimed Tomura becoming pissed.

"They're mine," said Stain. "The girl's name is Toga Himiko."

"Hello Handy Man," giggled out Toga.

"And the boy's name is Dabi," said Stain as he ignored her.

"What's his real name," asked Tomura.

"I'll tell you when I fell like it," spoke Dabi.

"I want you to tell me now," growled Tomura.

"You'll have to earn my trust first," replied Dabi.

"Alright, lets not forget why we're here," said Kurogiri as he didn't want a fight to break out. "I think we should all calm down and try to find a way to work together."

"No! I didn't agree to this," Tomura yelled. "I only agreed to see The Hero Killer only, not with these little spoiled brats!"

Toga and Dabi took great offense to that remark. Tensions were growing more than Kurogiri could handle.

Just then, someone began to laugh. It started out small then it got louder and louder.

" **HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA** ," the mysterious voiced cackled threw the air.

"Ok, stop me if you ever heard this one before," the voice continues. "There was a hero, a villain, and a civilian who walked into a bar. The hero says 'We need to contain you monsters from reeking havoc' while the villain says 'We need to defeat you and show you humility'. While they argue, the civilian thinks to himself and finally says 'I've got the solution'. The hero and villain both turn and stare at the civilian. The civilian then pulls out a gun and shoots both the hero and the villain. And the joke of it all is, nobody cares!"

"Who the hell are you," yelled Tomura who was a bit afraid of the voice.

"Well, if you were to ask more politely I might be able to tell you who I am," said the stranger with a bit of mirth in his voice.

"Can you tell us who you are, please," asked Toga cutely. "Pretty please with an eye-ball on top."

"Well, since you asked so nicely mademoiselle," the stranger said as he stepped into the light.

When the stranger was out in the open, everyone stared at the outfit he was wearing. He wore a custom made tailored coat that had tails on the back end of the suit. Its color was a faded dark purple which match his gloves and pants quiet nicely. Underneath he wore a yellowish-orange colored dress shirt and a green tuxedo vest. He wore a black lie and wore tap dancing shoes.

Though his face was a different story.

His face was covered in white grease paint. Everyone gasped as they saw his mouth. His mouth seemed to stretch across his face and slightly curved upwards. He grin seemed to get a little wider when he spoke up again.

"Hello everybody my name is The Joker," the now proclaimed Joker said. "And now, it's high time to show this face to the world! **HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA**!"

* * *

 **AN: This was maybe the most hard part to come up with. Please keep commenting/suggesting to this story, or whatever you feel like doing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

 **AN: I love the reviews you guys are making. I want to make a special shout-out to the people who have voiced their opinions and ideas. Around of applause to _Exploding sword, Karlos1234ify, Blazing heart frigid soul, trollzor69, HotSoup2017,_ and _titankorn459._ I personally thank them for supporting me and giving me new ideas that I have never thought about. So, with out further delay onto the story.**

* * *

Everyone was frozen stiff of the elephant in the room. More importantly, the villain in the room. The tension was higher than before, but it wasn't frustration that filled the tension. It was much worse. What filled the tension was...

 _FEAR_

Everyone was thinking something different in their minds. Tomura was thinking of how to try and impress him into joining The League of Villains. Kurogiri, on the other hand, was nervously thinking of how he got in here without anyone noticing him. Stain was thinking between the lines of how he got here and if he was following them here. Dabi was thinking of what ideals he had. Last but certainly not least, Toga was thinking of something very important. She was thinking if The Joker was seeing anyone, or if he was looking for a sidekick.

"What's the matter," Joker said as he he brought them out of there thoughts. "Cat got your tongues? If you have any questions I'll be sure to answer them."

"How did you get in here," questioned Kurogiri first as he got his bearings together. "And furthermore, how long were you here for?"

"I think it's pretty obvious there smokey, I used the door," The Joker said with a cruel smile. "As for how long I was standing there, well let's just say I've heard almost everything. Oh, and by the way, the suit, wasn't cheap."

Kurogiri didn't like his tone, but he didn't wish to upset him as well. He might have a Quirk that allows him to create portals, but even he's not that crazy to mess with someone like The Joker. For fuck's sake, he killed a news journalist for calling The Joker a "poor excuse for a circus clown". It was a safe bet that that person was found in an abandoned warehouse dead dressed in a circus outfit and the infamous grin of death etched on his face.

" _I do not want that to happen to me_," Kurogiri thought as he mentally shivered. He was going to tell Joker something, when Tomura interrupted by walking towards him.

"So you're the famous Joker everyone has been talking about,"said Tomura with a hint of wonder in his voiced. Truth be told, he wasn't expecting The Joker to look like a fourteen-year-old. Then again, he also didn't expect for him to waltz right into the bar. But that's what he did love about him, he always loved how he did the impossible.

"Right you are Mr. Handy Man," cackled Joker as he used the name Toga said to him earlier. "I would shake your hand, but I don't know were to start. **HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!** "

Joker looked around the room until he spotted The Hero Killer, Stain. His grin was getting wider by the second as he walked closer to Stain. Although Stain didn't show it, he was shaking like a leaf. The Joker stopped right in front of him and proceeded to inspect him. Stain did't know what he was doing, but kept still to make whatever he was doing quicker.

"Odd," The Joker muttered. "Your name is Stain, but there's hardly a spot on you. **HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!** "

He then cackled at his own joke. Everyone was staring at him wearily, wondering why was he making jokes at a time like this?

"Why are you making some lame jokes," asked Dabi who had enough of his petty excuse of comedy. Everyone stared at him with shock and horror written on their faces. The Joker slowly turned towards Dabi, who was now sweating bullets. He was just regretting the comment he said out loud.

"Well, if you must know," stated Joker who started walking towards Dabi. "I'm just trying to ease the tension in the room. I didn't know that it made you uncomfortable. To show you that I'm sincerely sorry of what I did, I offer you a hand-shake. So put'er there pal!"

Joker put his hand out as a friendly gesture for Dabi. Dabi was surprised as everyone else was. He was sure Joker was going to kill him not give him a hand-shake. So Dabi took a chance and decided to shake his hand. What happened next shocked everyone including Dabi.

 _ **~ BZTTZ ~**_

" **AAAHHHHH** ," screamed Dabi as he felt volts of electricity running threw his hand. When The Joker let go of his hand, he couldn't feel anything with it for about a minute.

"Well that was _shocking_ ," said The Joker as he reviled his hand to show a joy-buzzer on his middle finger. "You fell for that like a world class sucker. Did you really think that I would let you get away with that remark? Nobody, and I mean nobody, messes with Me."

He got to close in Dabi's face and stared down into his soul with his dead crazied green eyes. He was still smiling, but his eyes told a different story. His eyes held anger and promises of death a painful death.

"Got it," Joker asked, leaving no room to argue.

"G-g-got it," stuttered Dabi, feeling he saw the devil himself.

"Good," Joker said as he backed off of Dabi who was rethinking of talking out.

As Joker surveyed around the room, his eyes landed on something that made his heart flutter.

He saw Toga staring at him, with wide calculating eyes and a large blush covering her face. He knew what that look she was giving him, cause he too did use that look when he used to look up to heroes.

It was the look of admiration.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He never got that look from anyone in, well forever. Everyone he met usually stare at him with pity or cruelness in their eyes because of his status. And when he became The Joker, the hired help would just stare at him with fear. But for this girl he had just met in under a minute, looked at him with so much love and desire, it drove his heart rate over the edge. He never did understand the meaning 'love at first sight', until now. He started to walk towards her, never taking his eyes off her.

Meanwhile, Toga was having a mid-life crisis. When she heard the first acknowledgement of The Joker and his first killing, she was instantly hooked. She would watch the news about his crimes, take pictures of the mutilated bodies of his victims, search the underworld of criminal activity for him, hell she even tried to get his attention by killing random civilians and cutting smiles into their faces. She never thought that coming with Stain to some boring meeting would actually see The Joker in person. Not to mention to be her age for god's sake! She didn't know if it was hormones or, her insanity acting up to make her heart race fifty-miles per hour. All she did know was that He must have had real problems to be the most feared villain around.

She was pulled back into reality by a purple gloved hand waving in front of her face.

"Hello~," The joker said. "Is anyone in there? I would love to meet this fine young woman here in front of me."

"Mine name's Toga Himiko Mr. J," Toga said rather to loudly.

"What did you call me," Joker asked softly.

"M-m-m-Mr. J," she stuttered, feeling that she messed up.

The man in question was muttering something under his breathe that nobody could hear. He was quiet for a moment, until he began to chuckle loudly. The Joker beamed a big smile and unexpectedly rapped around Toga in a big hug.

"I love the sound of that," he said shocking Toga out of her funk. "It has a sort of... sense style to it. Mr. J it is! Thank you dear."

"O-o-oh, i-it was n-nothing, really," stuttered Toga as her blush began to grow.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here," asked Kurogiri as he spoke up again.

"Oh nothing much. A little song, a little dance, maybe All Might's head on a lance," said Joker as he let go and put one arm around Toga, who was now blushing like a neon sign.

"What do you really mean," asked an annoyed Kurogiri.

"Exactly what I said before," The Joker smiled sinisterly. "I want All Might's head on a lance."

* * *

 **AN: This was really hard trying to come up with the perfect idea to show how the interaction would be like if this was going to happen. Please keep up the comments, they fuel my creativity and imagination. Constructive criticism is welcomed here.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

 **AN: I would like to point out some things just to be clear:**

 **1) This isn't necessarily a crossover story. This is a story about how Izuku becomes The Joker.** **While this will have references from the comics, movies, and games** **this will have no relation towards other DC characters with villains such as The Riddler or Two-face and there will also be no heroes like Batman in this story. This will only focus on Izuku as a villain who has been rejected from society, driven past the point of insanity, and ruining lives of everyone in his path.**

 **2) Toga will become Harley Quinn. A lot of people asked me about this and I mean a lot. She will have the costume, but that will be in later in the story. She will not be abused by Izuku like the original one does. Toga will become Izuku's light in the bleak world he now sees. He will need her to keep himself from falling apart. Almost like in _Batman: White Knight_ , but different.**

 **3) If you're having trouble of what he's like, imagine Jerome Valeska's voice _Gotham_ and the personalities of Heath Ledger and Jack Nicholson Joker combined.**

 **So without further delay, onto the story.**

* * *

"Exactly what I said before," The Joker smiled sinisterly. "I want All Might's head on a lance."

To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement. Everyone was thinking why The Joker of all people would want to kill All Might. What did he have against him?

"So, does that mean you'll join us," asked Tomura in an excited tone in his voice. He loved his work and with him in their ranks, every other villain will quickly join in. He couldn't wait for the mayhem and carnage to start.

"I will join, BUT," Joker exclaimed Tomura shake with anticipation. " I'll need to cover some ground rules though."

"What are your demands," said Kurogiri as he cut off Tormura from making any rash decisions.

"First off, I would like to work on my own terms," The Joker listed. "I'm an artist and I should be able to express myself. Not be contained."

"That first one will be tricky to do, but with a little time it can easily be done," Kurogiri said.

"Time is nothing to me, but a fancy word," said Joker. "My request second thing is to meet who-ever the 'Big-Cheese' around here is. I certainly know it's not either of you so don't try and fool me. I'm crazy, not stupid."

"That one might be complicated to do," stated Kurogiri as he was about to explain, but Tomura cut him off.

"Sensei would actually like to meet with you in person," said Tomura, slightly shocking Kurogiri.

"When did he say this," questioned Kurogiri. "I had no memory of this conversation."

"Didn't I tell you he was coming in to check on how things were," stated Tomura. "Wait a minute, I remember now. I forgot to tell you because you went out early for 'shopping' for food and supplies for the bar that day."

"We'll talk about this later," Kurogiri said quietly towards him.

"So anyways," said Joker as he ignored the fuss between the two villains. "My third request is that if you manage to capture anyone, notify me immediately. I do love torturing people. It's one of my guilty pleasures."

"Okay, any more requests," asked Kurogiri.

"Just one more," said Joker as he pointed over to Toga. "I want her."

"What," questioned Kurogiri.

" **WHAT** ," yelled Stain as he got his blades ready. "What do you want could you possibly want with her?!"

"Simple, I need an assistance," Joker stated in 'as a matter a fact' tone. "I need someone who shares my sense of humor and doesn't question my sanity. She fits the criteria quite nicely."

Toga was frozen. She couldn't move. She was brought out of her state when Stain tried to say something. The keyword, 'tried'.

"What if she-," Stain never got to finish as Toga immediately jumped to the opportunity of once in a life time. She was not going to let anyone, not even Stain ruin this for her.

"I'LL DO IT," she yelled. " _No way anyones going to ruin this moment for me._ "

"Splendid! Here's my card," said Joker as he placed down two joker cards with addresses on them. He gave one to Kurogiri and one to Toga.

"Well I'll see you all around, till next time we meet," stated Joker as he was on his way to the door. He was half way until he heard a question that made him stop in his tracks.

"What do you believe in," questioned Dabi. "Also, why do you have a vendetta against All Might?"

The Joker slowly turned his head towards Dabi, making him flinch. Everybody was thinking the same thing as well, what did he believe in and why did he of all people hate All Might? Joker was quiet for a minute, then he said:

"What I believe is that life is just a cruel joke that pulls the unfortunate people down, making them into freaks, like me," stated Joker. "As for Smiley, he's a dream ruiner."

He then turned his head forward, not looking back at the surprised yet confused faces of everyone in the room. He waltz right on out singing his favorite tune.

 _ **~ Smile, darn ya smile ~**_

 _ **~ You know this great world is a good world after all ~**_

 _ **~ Smile, darn ya smile ~**_

 _ **~ And right away watch lady luck pay you a call ~**_

 _ **~ Things are never black as they are painted ~**_

 _ **~ Time for you and joy to get acquainted ~**_

 _ **~ So make life worth while ~**_

 _ **~ Come on and smile, darn ya smile ~**_

While he left, everyone had to wonder. How did he meet All Might? Though they knew that the tides have turned in their favor. They knew, that everyone was going to fear them.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry if it's a bit late, schools been a real bitch lately with the End Of Course tests coming up. So hope you enjoy this chapter, please comment.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all so much for the comments and suggestions. Now this chapter will revolve around Katsuki and his thoughts of what happened to Izuku. He'll be a little OOC in this, but this will show that he does have human emotions like everyone else. He'll still be an asshole, but not a major one like in the manga and anime. This is a request from _Blazing heart frigid soul_. Sorry it took so long. Now onto the story.**

* * *

 **Katsuki POV**

Its been months since the Midoriyas were mysteriously murdered. A month since Aunty Inko was murdered. A month when De- _Izuku_ went missing. I still remembered how my mother cried when she heard the news. I can still remember the heart wrenching scene like it was only last night.

* * *

 _~ FLASHBACK ~_

I was walking home from school. I still didn't know why Deku still held on to that dream of his. I'm the only one that would come out of that shitty school and become the top hero, surpassing All Might. Yet despite having no Quirk, he still wanted to try and compete against me.

 _Deku's nothing, but a pebble in my path._

 _He's nothing, but a useless, good-for-nothing Deku._

 _Why should I care for him?_

 _Why do I bully him?_

To what other people think about me, they think I'm an egotistical asshole who doesn't care for Deku. In truth, I'm an egotistical asshole that is _jealous_ of Izuku. Even without a quirk, he still had the potential of becoming a hero. He was always selfless towards others. To this day I still don't know the exact reason why I bully him.

 _Why do I still bully him?_

 _I'm I still jealous?_

As these question plagued my mind, I didn't see where I was going until I bumped into something. Annoyed, I was going to blast the object out of the way until I saw what it was. It was a police car parked in our driveway. I only had one thought:

 _Why is there a police car here?_

Something in my gut was telling me something was wrong. But what was it? Pushing the fear and anxiety down, I went to the front door until I heard crying. I was wondering who was crying in the house. As I opened the door, the scene that unfolded in front of my eyes shocked me. There was a man dressed in a trench coat with a fedora looking sad towards my parents. My mother was sobbing uncontrollably in my father's arms. The feeling in my gut got worse.

 _What the fucking hell was going on?_

"What the fucking hell is going on" I questioned out my thought.

The man and my parents both turned to looked at me. They were silent which made me worry. What felt like an eternity, the man finally addressed me.

"Katsuki Bakugo I presume," he said.

"Yeah, what of it," I asked harshly. He seemed important, but I did't care at the moment. All I did care was what he was doing here.

"I'm Detective Noamasa Tsukauchi from the Police Force," he said to me. "I was wondering if you know Izuku Midoriya."

 _What?_

 _Did I hear that correctly?_

 _He wants to talk about Deku?_

 _Why?_

 _What happened to him?_

"What happened to him," I asked the detective. The feeling in my gut got ten times worse than it did before.

"We don't know where he is," he said, but I knew there was something more to be said. "We got word of an apartment building that caught on fire. When we looked over the crime scene, we saw a burnt notebook with the name Izuku Midoriya written inside. When we read further into it, we saw your name in it."

I froze. My blood ran cold and my heart dropped. Did he say what I think he said.

 _No._

 _NO!_

 _It can't be!_

 _How did this happened?!_

"Is h-h-h-he..." I stuttered but couldn't finish my sentence. Lucky for me, my mother decided to talk.

"N-n-no, his b-b-body was n-not t-t-there," my mother choked out of her sobbing. "B-b-but his m-m-mother..."

She started to cry again as she buried herself deeper in my father's comforting arms. I was slightly relieved from this, but only to comprehend what my mother said. Izuku's mother was dead. That's why she was crying. She and Aunty Inko were close back in school and even after the were married. Then something else came into my mind.

 _Why is he here t_ _hen_ _?_

 _He doesn't think..._

Then realization hit me. I knew I was thinking irrationally, but I had to conform my suspicions.

"You think he did it," I asked him.

"He is a suspect, but..." he didn't finished as I cut him off.

"HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ANYONE, EVEN TO HIS OWN GAD DAMN FUCKING MOTHER," I yelled at him. "HE WANTED TO BE A HERO FOR FUCK'S SAKE! HE WANTS TO SAVE PEOPLE, NOT MURDER THEM! HE WOULD'T DO THAT! IF YOU THINK IT'S HIM THAN YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF! HE'S THE PERFECT HUMAN BEING THAT I'M JEALOUS OF!"

I could't hold it any more as I let my emotions I tried to bottle up inside me bursted out into the open. Before I knew it, I started to cry. I cried out of anger, out of rage, out of misery, but most of all. I cried out of guilt. Guilt that I could't say that I was sorry. Sorry that I made his life a living Hell.

 _I'm sorry Izuku._

 _I'm so sorry._

I then felt two arms wrapped around me. I knew it was my mother hugging me from behind. She held onto me as I didn't resist it like I usually would. We just let our emotions out in forms of tears.

 _~ FLASHBACK ~_

* * *

I'm now attending UA. Izuku always dreamed of coming here. I wish he was here instead of the idiots that are in my class. I have some pretty weird classmates that I regret and wish to never meet.

Yuga Aoyama. An idiot looking person with an even lame-ass Quirk.

Mina Ashido. She thinks that she's a friend of mine.

Denki Kaminari. He also thinks he's one of my friends.

Eijriro Kirishima. Someone that I can some what tolerate.

Tsuyu Asui. A frog-like girl who speaks her mind freely.

Iida Tenya. A control freak with a stick up his ass.

Shoto Todoroki. The 'half-an-half bastard' I dubbed him.

Momo Yaoyorozu. Like control freak, but calmer.

Mineta Minoru. A tiny perverted idiot with another lame-ass Quirk.

And other people I never really cared to get acquainted with. But there was one person that stood out, like a sore thumb. She was the only one that made me uncomfortable. She was the only one that could remind me of Izuku.

Ochaco Uraraka. Has the same qualities and personality as him that it was creepy as hell. Whenever she tries to talk to me, I would be haunted by images of a younger version of Midoriya. I couldn't even speak to her without the pressing weight of guilt and sadness pressing atop of me.

Someday I'll find him and tell him I'm sorry. That I'm sorry for everything I've done to him. And maybe, just maybe, tell him that he too can become a hero.

 _I'll find you Izuku._

 _That's a promise._

* * *

 **AN: This way very hard, just to let you know. I know it's OOC, but it fits nicely with the story. Don't forget to comment and favorite this. That's all for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

 **AN: I would like to thank _Blazing heart frigid soul_ for reminding me something. The detective and All Might are good friends. This chapter will revolve around All Might or Torshinori Yagi. This will go in-depth of his thoughts way after the confrontation of Izuku and when Noamasa comes to tell him the bad news. Might be OOC, but not sure. Now onto the story.**

* * *

 **Torshinori POV**

It was months ago when that kid asked me that Izuku Midoriya asked me that specific question. The question that made me regret my decision. A decision that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

 _'Is it possible to become a hero even without a Quirk'_

I should have told him without hurting him. Without trying to strike a nerve. I knew I was being harsh, but the hero business is a dangerous one. I tried to tell him to dream realistically, but I was never prepared for what he said next.

 _'HYPOCRITE!'_

 _'YOU'RE JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! EVERYONE LOOKS DOWN AT ME TELLING ME TO GIVE UP HOPE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT, BUT NOW I KNOW! YOU'RE JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER SUPERHERO!'_

That hurt. A lot. Though it didn't hurt my pride it did however hurt something else. It hurt my heart. It hurt my heart to know that a Quirkless kid, like him, still held on to his dream. Still held on while other people laughed him off as an excuse to harass him. But the thing I regret the most was...

 _crushing his dreams._

I saw it in his eyes. I knew I crushed all his dreams. Destroyed all of his hopes. I didn't even stop him from running away. I didn't even get the chance to finish saying I'm sorry to him. The one thing on my mind was this:

 _How could things get worse from there?_

Apparently, life's a bitch and decided to fuck with me.

* * *

 _~ FLASHBACK ~_

I stood completely frozen at what he said to me. I made him upset and I knew I had to do something. I got into my hero form, dropped of the villain at the nearest police station, and proceeded to find the green haired kid and apologies to him. It was difficult trying to find a green mob of hair on a freckled kid. I would've kept searching for him all afternoon, but with my condition I could only do so little. I went out of my hero form and walked home at a slow pace until an idea went into my head.

 _What if Noamasa helped me look for the kid?_

Noamasa Tsukauchi was a detective in the Police Force. Surely he could help me find the kid again. I walked a faster pace to quickly get home and call him straight away. As soon as I got closer to the house I was living at, I noticed a car parked near the mailbox. I didn't own a car, but I knew who's car it was.

It was Noamasa's car.

Something was wrong and I could feel it. He never comes to my place unless it's important or life-threatening.I slowed my pace and tried to calm my heart rate down. I opened the door to see Noamasa sitting on my sofa reading something I couldn't see. When I got into his view of sight, he put the object down and stared at me.

"Torshinori," he said seriously. "We need to talk."

"About what," I asked him.

"About this," he said. He then threw the unidentified object. As I examined it closer, realization struck me like my 'Texas Smash' hits. It was a burnt notebook by the looks of it, but that didn't get me. What really got me was my signature written on a page. I knew who this belonged to.

It belonged to the kid that I was searching for.

"This belongs to a kid name is Izuku Midoriya," he said. "This was all that we could salvage from the fire."

 _Wait..._

 _What?_

 _Fire?_

 _What fire?_

"What happened," I asked with concern.

"I don't know," he said. "I got a call of an apartment building that caught on fire. When I got to look at the crime scene, I saw a burnt looking notebook. When I inspected it further, I saw your signature in it."

"I-i-i-is h-h-he..." I couldn't finish the sentence as dread filled my soul. Luckily for me, Noamasa spoke up.

"No, thought his mother wasn't lucky," He said. "Her body was unidentifiable, even her dental records didn't match because of the fire damage. Only the neighbors recognized who lived there. Right now I'm about to question a kid named 'Katsuki Bakugo' because his name was in the notebook, Though before I go, I need to ask one question. Do you know what happened to him?"

I knew I couldn't lie to him because of two reasons:

The first reason is that his Quirk made it impossible to lie to him. That's one of the reasons why he's such a great detective.

The second reason is that I trust him. He kept my injury a secret to the records so that no one will know about my condition.

So, I told him the truth. I told him how I met him and how it ended. He was shocked to say the least. After two minutes of silence, he spoke up again.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," he finally said to me. "You didn't know what was going to happen when you said that to him."

"Still," I interjected. "I need to find him and say that I'm sorry. Will you help me?"

I waited for his answer. If I had to be honest, I didn't think he would help me.

"I'll help you," he finally said to me. "Now if you excuse me, I have to meet this 'Katsuki' person. Just remembered what I said."

He walked himself out of my house. Letting me think about my actions.

~ FLASHBACK ~

* * *

To this day we haven't had any luck. Even with this new villain calling himself 'The Joker'. He has killed more people with this terrible gas that made you laugh yourself to death. I only hope that Izuku Midoriya is okay, where ever he is.

 _I'm sorry young lad._

 _I'm sorry._

* * *

 **AN: Please leave comments and suggestions. I'm also going to create a new story with another of my favorite anime character. I'm going to create a poll for you to vote to which character you want to be a hero/villain next. I won't spoil anything, but I'll leave you with this: I'm setting them up to which criteria they meet with the hero/villain.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

 **AN: I'm surprised how many voted for some thing. Though I'm a little disappointed of how low the votes on some are. If you're not clear on who the characters are and the villain/hero are as well, I'll gladly show you:**

 **Maka Alburn (Soul Eater) as The Scarecrow (Batman)**

 **Ruby Rose (RWBY) as Deadshot (Batman)**

 **Issei Hyoudou (High-school DXD) as Spawn (SPAWN)**

 **Tsukune Aono (Rosario+Vampire) as The Question (DC comics)**

 **Yui Komori (Diabolik Lovers) as The Ventriloquist (Batman)**

 **Ayumu Aikawa (Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?) as Solomon Grundy (Batman)**

 **Ichika Orimura (Infinite Stratos/IS) as Cyborg (DC comics)**

 **I'll keep the poll up until Sunday. So if you're a member on this site, a reader who likes my story, or a guest who just happened to stumble on this, PLEASE VOTE. But that's the future, the time is now.**

 **Now we finally see Toga turn into Harley Quinn. A lot of people have been asking about this subject and now it's here! She fits the criteria perfectly, with her insane obsession towards him and her personality is almost close to the original. The costume will be the original costume she wore during the Golden Years. Now without further delay, to the story!**

* * *

 **Toga's POV**

I can't believe this is happening to me right now. After four months since he came during the meeting I'm finally going to meet him. I would've had done it the day after the meeting, but Stain, and surprisingly Dabi, went into this sorta 'panic and protection' mode on me and kept track on where I am. I know why Stain is over protective about me. I mean, Mr. J has killed almost more than a thousand people now. I don't know about Dabi though. But I have the suspicion that it was the joy-buzzer incident. Though I finally gave them the slip, which I mean by giving them a healthy amount of sleeping pills in their drinks to slip out. It's been to long since I've last seen Mr. J.

 _Mr. J._

I've started calling him that ever since he gave me his card. I still can see the look of pure happiness on his face when I said that. I still remember what he said to me.

 _'I love the sound of that.'_

 _'It has a sort of... sense style to it.'_

 _'Mr. J it is! Thank you dear.'_

I also remember what he wanted from us. From me specifically.

 _'I want her.'_

 _'I need an assistance.'_

 _'I need some one how shares my sense of humor and doesn't question my sanity.'_

 _'She fits the criteria perfectly.'_

He wanted me to become his assistance. His sidekick. His partner in crime. Whatever you call it, it doesn't matter to me in the slightest. I'll be with him, learn from him, be with him, rob stuff with him, be with him, and most of all, kill people with Mr. J.

 _I'm almost there Mr. J._

I was currently walking down an abandoned road. I was following the directions to what I think it his hideout. The road I was on was leading me somewhere I didn't recognize. As I walked down more I started to see something. It was a sign. It was old by the looks of it. The lights are either smashed or missing. The sign's paper was peeling off. Though, it got my attention when I read it. In blackish green scribbled spray paint it reads:

 _ **JoKErLANd**_

 _Oh!_

 _So this is where he does all his planning._

 _At the abandoned carnival mile._

The carnival mile was abandoned for a _really_ long time. It makes perfect sense why Mr. J wanted to work in an environment that fits his name.

 _Wonder how he found this place?_

As I continued walking along the path, I spotted the entrance. It was some sort of clown-shaped head with the entrance as the mouth. As I as about to go in, somebody stopped me.

"What are you doing here," the stranger asked.

I was about to give him a piece of my mind when I took a closer look at what he was wearing. He wore a purple leather jacket and black pants and shoes. He was also wore a white mask that had a smile painted on it's face. Though what really got to me was what was on his jacket. On his jacket, he had little jester head that resembled a skull with an abnormally big smile on it's face.

 _Wait._

 _Could it be?_

 _Does this mean what I think this means?_

"Do you work for Mr. J," I asked.

"I asked yo... wait," the stranger said as he pulled out a little sketch pad. "Blonde hair in messy buns... Check. Large cardigan sweater... Check. Smile with almost canine teeth... Check. Calls the boss Mr. J... Check. Well, it all spells out. You're Toga Himiko alright. Boss been expecting you. Follow me."

 _So he does work for Mr. J._

 _I knew it!_

 _Wait._

 _Did he say Mr. J was waiting for me?_

The man turn and walked into the entrance. I ran up to get caught up with him. As I came closer to him, I found myself lost in the carnival of delight. There were many more 'Joker Goons' as I dubbed them, walking around with either a clown mask on or wearing clown make-up. Though what really caught my attention was what they were with. The joker goons had people dressed in white loose clothing ranging from skinny to fat. I realized who and what these people were.

They're the criminally insane people, like the ones in horror movies. They were all either standing, running, or rolling round the carnival.

 _Wonder why Mr. J needs so many psychos around?_

"The boss would like to see you in the haunted house," said the joker goon, snapping me out of my thought.

The haunted house looked like ones you find in the beginning of Scooby-Doo. It was a shade of darkish purple with smiles and 'HA HA' signs decorating to walls outside. As I went to the door, it had a welcome mat that said 'Not Welcomed'. I opened the door and stared out in the dimly lit room. When I looked down, I saw a neon green arrow pointing into a direction what I think it's towards the dinning hall. As I followed the arrows to a closed door, I heard some one talking on the other side.

"P-p-p-please sir d-d-don't k-k-k-kill me," said what I believed to be a joker goon.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you," said another voice I knew all to well. It was Mr. J's voice.

"W-w-well," stated the scared joker goon.

"Nothing to say," Mr. J asked. "Then I'll start. Not only did you questioned me and my work several times, but you had the gaul to tried to kill me, which you failed so miserably I might add, and also tried to takeover my whole operation! Now that's something I cannot take likely!"

 _Wait._

 _Did he just try to kill him?_

 _Kill Mr. J?_

 _Oh no._

 _Oh hell no!_

Without thinking, I took out my box-cutter and opened the door with excessive force, that I made my presence to the men in the room. Mr. J was holding a gun pointed towards my target. He looked surprised, but it quickly turned into an expression of pure glee. The joker goon, on the other hand, had an expression of pure terror on his greased paint face.

I rammed my box-cutter into his leg. He fell down, screaming in agony. I pulled it out of his leg and decided to cut him into pieces for what he tried to do.

"DON'T."

"EVER."

"MESS."

"WITH."

"MY."

" **MAN!** "

I yelled out, cutting the man in several places. I was still cutting him, tearing the piece of trash apart, until I heard clapping. I looked up and saw Mr. J clapping with both of his hands.

"Well done," he said with a grin. "Well done my dear. What a performance you did. I really loved how you slashed your way through to the skin. My favorite part was when you screamed at the top of your lungs saying 'don't mess with my man'. And if I'm honest, that turned me on a little."

 _I said that?_

 _Oh wait, I did._

 _Oh no I did!_

 _Wait._

 _Did he say he was turned on?_

"Though," he said brining me out of the gutter. "You ruined your outfit. Don't worry thought, I got it plenty of spare clothing in the dressing room. Follow me."

"What about the body," I asked, pointing to the dead piece of rotting garbage.

"I'll get some one to clean this up," he said leading me out of the room. "Besides, that room did need a paint job. **HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!** "

We weren't even five feet until we stopped at a random door. The door had a big star on it.

"This is the dressing room," Mr. J said opening the door for me. "Slip out that and wear whatever you find the most fashionable."

He ushered me in and closed the door right behind me. I guess he must want to give some privacy to get dressed. The clothing were all circus related. I started to look around to see what would best fit me.

 _To big._

 _To small._

 _To frilly._

 _To puffy._

 _Pinks not my type._

 _Don't like polka-dots._

 _Greens not my type._

 _Don't like stripes._

I started to lose hope until I found it. The perfect costume that would fit me and most likely knock the socks off of Mr. J.

 _This is perfect!_

 _What till Mr. J sees this!_

* * *

 **Joker's POV**

I waited patiently outside of the dressing room for her. It's the least I can do for her when she killed off that no good excuse of a hired thug. I mean he had the nerve to try and takeover my empire that I created in the last four months.

 _Wonder what she'll wear?_

As I was thinking that, I didn't notice the door opening until I heard voice.

"What do you think _Mr. J ~_ ," she asked cutely.

When I turned to looked at her, I was blown away. She was wearing a tight skin jumpsuit that hung nicely against her curves. The patterns were a red and black mix-match with the top part being red on the left and black on the right and with the bottom part being reversed colors with three diamonds on the right side of her leg. She also wore a white pleated collar around her neck. On top her head she wore a Black and red jester mask that showed her ears on the hat went down to her hips where they end with little white balls.

 _She also wore make-up!_

She had made her face look almost like mine but different. She wore a deep shade of red lipstick and even made a light blush on her checks. Sh even added a little heart-shaped mole on her right check!

"So," she said as he did a twirl. "How do you like it? Does it scream, me?"

"Words cannot describe how I feel about it," I said to her star-gazed.

She grinned happily as she heard the compliment. I couldn't help myself to start giggling at her. I guessed she heard me and giggled along with me.

"So," I said, feeling refreshed. "What's your name going to be?"

"I think I have it," she said. "I'll call myself, Harley Quinn!"

 _Harley Quinn_

 _Now that's something._

"I love it," I cackled. "So Harley, ready to paint the town red?"

"You know it Mr. J," she giggled out.

I started to giggle again, the laugh. Though this laugh was not out of malice of cruel intent. No, I laughed out of pure happiness. I know that we'll create havoc and madness. I also know that will be the perfect pair.

 _Watch out heroes!_

 _Cause we're coming to get you!_

* * *

 **AN: This was literally the hardest thing to type. Hope you guys like it. Please leave comments and suggestions. Don't forget to vote!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

 **AN: I'm surprised how many voted after I explained it. Now I'll tell you who the winners are:**

 **Tied for first place are Maka Alburn as The Scarecrow and Ruby Rose as Deadshot**

 **For second we have Issei Hyoudou as Spawn**

 **Well, it seems that I have a lot on my plate. Though I'll try my best to please my wonderful and activated reader of this fair website. If you didn't get to vote, make sure to give suggestions to me in this chapter.**

 **We now go to the detective's point of view, but with not in the way you're thinking. It will also go more into detail of Joker's crimes.**

 _ **~Spoiler Alert: Killing Joke references.~**_

* * *

 _"Several reports of high level of crime activity-"_

 **CLICK**

 _"Bank robberies gone to extreme levels-"_

 **CLICK**

 _"Bombs blown up in several locations-"_

 **CLICK**

 _"Hundred citizens injured during-"_

 **CLICK**

 _"Twenty politicians found murdered with smiles-"_

 **CLICK**

 _"Missing inmates from local asylum-"_

 **CLICK**

The sound of a t.v. turned off as it flipped threw channels of news. The one who turned it off was the police chief Kenji Tsuragamae, a humanized dog. He was showing the latest clips of news from the past week. He and several other policemen were in a meeting discussing one problem:

 _The Joker_

"I've see you all seen the news lately I take it," said Kenji. "We need to find anything we have on this monster and put a stop to this madness."

"We don't have anything solid yet," said one officer. "The gas is untraceable, the cards don't have any fingerprints, and he seems to pick people at random."

This put the police chief in a tight spot. Before all these Quirks started popping up, the real heroes were the police and fire fighters. When people got Quirks and decided to use them for good or evil, it somehow put the others in control of the damages. He 'thought how could things get worse?' Somehow things did, a lot. When this Joker character joined the picture, people were dying left and right. Some would die of his explosions, other would die by bullets being shot at them, but the dangerous thing to die from was Joker's deadly laughing gas. The gas itself was a mystery, even to the forensics couldn't figure out the chemical compound. Not only does it make the person laugh themselves to death, it also leaves an unholy permanent grin that stretches the face. The victims couldn't even have open casket funerals because of their faces.

" _I hope we catch this guy soon,_ " thought Kenji. " _Just who knows what his madman can do._ "

"Sir, if I may say something," asked a humanized cat. This was Sansa Tamakawa, who was also a member of the Police Force.

"Go on," Kenji encouraged as he was anxious to hear what he had to say.

"I think he wants to show the world something," Sansa stated. "That somehow we're not important, that our Quirks mean nothing. That we're all one big joke."

The chief was taken back by his statement, but he didn't argue with the statement either. The more he thought about it, heroes this day in age tend to see the bigger picture. Some wanted fame, others wanted fortune, but they all have looked down on the smaller problems of the world. Sure, they helped people time to time, but only do it to boost their statues. They even had a fucking poll on who was the best superhero!

"I think I see your point," Kenji said. "Though, we need to find a location he's at."

"I've got something, sir," said another police officer. "He does have his own gimmick. What if we looked for him in places villains don't really hide in."

The chief gave it some thought. Joker did seem like the kind of villain to have a hideout as the same as his personality. Why not give it a shot.

"Alright let's do that," said the chief with renewed vigor. "I want a total of five squadrons. Two squadrons will look at abandoned factories that used to manufacture toys while the other two look for rundown theme parks. The last squadron will look in the under world of crime to look for anyone and I mean anyone who has connections to Joker. Do I make myself clear?"

A courses of 'Yes Sir' rand threw the air. The chief nodded signaling them to start immediately. As everyone leaves the room, the only people their were the chief, Sansa, and Detective Tsukauchi.

"Well, said Noamasa as he got up. "I'll start looking into records of criminals who might have connections with The Joker."

"Not so fast," stated the chief. "I'm afraid I have to sit you out on this one."

"What," exclaimed Noamasa as he turned to his superior. "I can't just sit this-"

"You've been working to hard on this," interrupted Sansa as he put his paw-ish hand on Noamasa's shoulder. "You've been working day-in and day-out on trying to find out where this Joker guy is."

That was true to say the least. He was trying so hard to find the guy, that he barely went to his apartment anymore. He even stopped sleeping and drank coffee more than a regular person should.

"We know you mean well," said Sansa. "But we're worried that you might crash in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Don't worry," said the chief. "We'll keep you updated. For now, go home and try to get some sleep."

Noamasa was hesitant at first, but soon caved in.

"Alright I give," he said as he went towards the door. "But notify me the second you found anything about him."

They gave him nods and promised to do just that as he went for the train station. He just hopes that it was only temporary.

Little did he know, that life was full of surprises.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Apartment/Noamasa's POV**

I got to my little apartment around nighttime. The sun had already began to set to show a vibrant of red and orange.

 _I wonder if anyone really appreciates the view?_

I signed as I took off my hat and coat, and hung them on the coat hanger. I loosed my tie as I went to the kitchen to get a snack. I knew I should be resting, but I was a little hungry. As I went to the fridge, I saw a note. It was in bold letters saying:

 **REMINDER:**  
 **DON'T FORGET TO CALL MAKOTO.**

My eyes widen as I tried to find my cellphone. She's my younger sister and in her senior year in college. She's an independent woman who knows how to get her way and isn't afraid to do risky methods to do so. I finally found my cellphone, in my pant's pocket. I dialed her number and waited for her to call.

 _Pleasedon'tbemadpleasedon'tbemadpleasedon'tbemadpleasedon'tbemadpleasedon'tbemad_

The call finally came through as I silently hoped she wasn't mad. A mad little sister is a bad little sister.

"Finally you called," Makoto yelled in the phone. "I was so worried about you!"

 _Wait._

 _Why would she be worried?_

 _I'm completely..._

 _Oh._

"Makoto," I said softly. "Did you think The Joker got to me?"

The line was silent as she didn't answer right away. What seemed like five minutes, she spoke up.

"Yes," she said in a low whisper. "I thought that monster got to you. I thought that you were killed by him. That your face was deformed by him. I thought that I was never going to see you again because of him. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She than began to cry. I hated it when she cried, it always made me want to cry. I tried to comfort her, the key word tried.

"Makoto, listen to me," I said grabbing her attention. "Nothing will happen to me, I promise."

"Pinky swear," she asked.

"Pinky swear," I said.

"Good," she stated. "If anything happened to you, I'll personally take your job to find the person who harmed you."

I knew she wasn't joking as she said it in a dead serious tone of voice. As I was going to tell her not to do that, I heard a knock at my door.

 _ **~KNOCK~KNOCK~**_

 _Who could that be?_

 _Is it Sansa?_

 _Did he forget to tell me something?_

The knocking increased. It got to the point where Makoto could hear it.

"You gonna get that," she asked me.

"Yes, but I don't like look of it," I said to her as went to the door.

"It could be someone from work," she said as I reached for the door handle.

"But they should've called..." I didn't finish my sentence when I heard something.

 ***BANG***

It was a sound of a gun. A gun that shot me when I opened the door. I didn't see it coming. I fell to the ground with a hard 'THUD'. I groaned as the pain increased ten times worse. I could faintly hear my sister's screams coming from the phone. I tried to reach it, until a foot stepped on my hand. I tried to look up, what I saw chilled my very existence; I saw _him_.

I saw The Joker looking down at me. He was wearing a dark purple trench coat with a matching hat to go with it.

He reached for the phone with his purple gloved hand. He picked it up and put it to his ear.

"I'm so sorry," he said sarcastically. "But I'm afraid he's a little _disabled_ to come to the phone right now."

The feeling in my legs were starting to go numb. I was losing blood fast I started to feel cold, like I was in winter. I barely saw Joker's face, but I did see a glint in his eyes. I knew he was smiling cruelly at me. I was starting to lose conscience, but before I could black out, I needed to know one thing:

"Why," I manage to croak out. "Why are you doing this?"

"To prove a point," he said as he took out a camera from his coat. "Here's to crime."

I didn't know what happened next since everything faded to black. Though I could hear his laughter bouncing in my head as I drifted off.

* * *

 **AN** **: That was probably the most moderate one I written so far. Might have been OOC, but works in favor of the story. Joker coming out of the shadows, his mayhem and madness will soon be reveled to the world soon enough. Who will be his next victim? Find out next time. Don't forget to comment on this.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

 **AN: Sorry if I hadn't updated in a while, trying to make a new story from another anime is hard. Don't worry though, I'll try to keep on doing this story. Now, Joker got the drop on Noamasa. Who will he strike next? Though, I must warn you now.**

 _ **~Spoiler Alert: Batman Telltale Season 2 references/Gotham Season 3 references/The Killing Joke references~**_

 **If you haven't seen these, this will become a shock to you. Now to the story**

* * *

 **Shouta's POV**

It's been two days since the attack on Detective Noasmasa, and things had gotten bad to worst. The media went ballistic on the Police Force, asking them questions they didn't have answers to. The Police Force made Pro Heroes to sweep the city twice a day, till dusk to dawn. To me, it's rather painful to do. Not only did my friend Nemuri, also known as Midnight, got me a job at UA that I didn't want. Not in the slightest I might add. And now I have to double my efforts to keep the streets safe and find this Joker character. Though, this particular type of villain doesn't seem to have a method. What I think is that he thinks that it's all a game to him, or maybe a joke to him.

 _It'll be a riot when he's in an asylum._

Though, I'm worried that this was something much bigger. When the police got an anonymous, they found a horrible sight. His apartment looked completely trashed. Everything had been spray painted in smiles or with laughter on the walls. Though the worst part was when they found him. They found him in a state of undress with a camera. They quickly sent him to the nearest hospital, but the damage had been done.

Detective Noamasa was paralyzed to the wast down. The doctors say that it's a slim chance that he'll be able to walk again. His sister, Makoto if I remember correctly, is currently under protective services.

Though, I'm also worried about Torshinori. He looked miserable when he heard the news. And when he found out that it was Joker, he looked like he seen a ghost. I know that Torsh had this connection to the detective, but I didn't anyone else did. He thinks that Joker knows who he is, that he's waiting for the perfect moment to get him. I told him that he was being paranoid, but a part of me thinks he's right.

But that's not my concern right now. Right now I'm doing a full sweep on the gritty looking alleyways of the city. Criminals usually do their stuff during night when heroes are most likely doing nothing, but don't want to do it. So I take this opportunity to find The Joker. If I'm correct, he must need a large vehicle to move his special gas around. I'm currently searching in areas that holds vehicles such as that. I'm currently at a near by port looking at an abandoned warehouse that used to ship in crates of what I don't know. I looked around and saw nothing.

 _Another complete failure._

 _Great._

As I was about to leave, I hear something. It sounded like laughter, but sinister.

 _Maybe not a failure after all._

I hid in the shadows to find the source of the laughter. When I did find the source, it shocked me a little.

 _What the hell?_

What I saw were three teens with a white looking van, thought it was covered with clown symbols on it. The teens, however, looked like they were in some sort of cult or something. They all wore what appeared to me looked like modified straight jackets that asylum uses. Only two had weird hair colors, probably from dying it, while the other one was bald. Though, what really caught my attention was what was on their faces.

They had painted smiles onto their faces.

 _He has a cult now?!_

As this piece of information went into my head, one of the Joker cultist said something.

"Sure that's the last of them," one said who had razor sharp fingers.

"I'm sure Blade," another one said with a tiny head, but a muscular body. "That was the last of the bombs."

 _Wait._

 _Did he just say bombs!?_

I was about to show myself when I heard 'Blade' talk again.

"Why does he want to bomb these places Pinhead," Blade asked.

"Well I'm sure he has a plan of some sorts," said Pinhead. "I mean just look at how things are. The heroes are going crazy trying to find him, but the joke of it all is that he's one step ahead of they."

"You're right about that Pinhead," said a female with unusually pale skin.

"Think anyones coming Leech," asked Blade.

"No, though I thought I heard something," Leech said.

I decided to show my presents to them. I jumped out of the shadows and took them by surprise. They seemed startled by my presents, but they soon began laughing.

 _Why were the laughing?_

I was going to ask they until I heard something.

 ***BANG***

 ***BANG***

 ***BANG***

It was the sound of gun fire. I took three bullets from behind, one in the shoulder and two in each leg. I kneeled on the ground as something dropped out of my pocket. I don't know what I dropped, but I hope they didn't noticed. I then heard footsteps and more laughter coming towards me. I struggled to keep my calm composure. Then, in my field of vision I saw two more approach the scene. One had six arms and wore a bandana with a smile stitched on it and holsters for hand guns on his long body. He was holding six revolvers in each hand.

 _So he shot me._

The other wore a jester's hat with bells on at the end of it and his sleeves were longer than the others.

"Nice going Six Shooter," said Blade as he waled towards me. "And not bad Jester. Good thing you called that you were coming, otherwise we be in trouble."

 _It wasn't a trap!?_

"It was nothing partner," Six Shooter said.

"Aw, you'll make me blush," Jester said.

"But what to do with Eraserhead here," asked Leech.

"I do," a voice said. They all seemed to jump, but soon relaxed and smiled.

 _Why are they smiling?_

 _Who's voice was that?_

As these questions were going threw my head, I didn't noticed the figure until I saw his feet. When I looked up, my blood ran cold. I saw what appeared to be a fourteen-year-old, but I knew looks can be deceiving. I knew I was staring at The Joker. He smiled with cruel intent in his eyes.

"Well what to we have here," he said dramatically. "The famous Eraserhead. Got ah say, this is a fine predicament you got yourself into. Now I know you have so many questions, I'll let you choose one."

I was about to ask him about the bombs, but I stopped myself. I was dealing with psychotic antisocial freak. I didn't know what he was gonna do to me. So, I asked him the question that was in my mind.

"What are you going to do to me," I asked.

His smile widen as my question escaped my lips. He held my phone in his hands. My eyes widen at that. My phone was the thing that dropped out of my pocket. Out of all things it had to be my phone.

 _This is bad!_

 _What's he going to do with that?!_

"It's simple really," Joker said as Blade came towards me. "I'm going to give a message. Harley!"

"Got it Mr. J," said a higher pitched tone of voice.

I turned my head to see a female who was wearing a red and black jester like outfit. She held an oversized mallet over her shoulder. She swing the thing to my head. As it made contact to my head, I saw tiny black spots dance around my vision as the world began to spin. Blade then decided to cut my stomach with his fingers. I screamed until another blow went to my head. Before I passed out, I heard Joker's laugh and Jester brining something that was some sort of box. Then everything went black.

* * *

 **Nemuri's POV**

I was starting to get worried of Aiwaza for obvious reasons. He's been gone for nearly two hours now. He hasn't done this in like, ever! I was pacing around the Teacher's Lounge in UA. I had just finished with my patrol and now I was waiting on him with Hizashi who was President Mic. I thought about calling him, but that never really works. He never, and I mean never, picks up the damn phone. Another reason of why I'm so worried is that I really love him. I know he can be difficult to reason with, but deep down inside, he has emotions to.

 _Why isn't he back already?_

"Midnight," Hizashi said in his loud voice. "You might make a hole in the floor if you keep ding that."

"I know, I know," I said agitatedly. "Its just that, Aiwaza never been this late before. Do you think anything happened to him."

"It is strange, but I think I know why," he said with his eyebrows wiggling. "I think he knows about your 'not-so-little' crush on him."

Before I could hurt him, my phone vibrated in my hand. It was on silent for reasons I don't want to go into. As I got on, I saw Aiwaza's contact number on my screen. My face lit up as I quickly answered it.

"Where are you," I asked louder than I meant to. "When are you getting back?!"

"I'm so terrible sorry," A voice said dripping with sarcasm. "He's a little _hung up_ right now. Though I'll gladly take a message for him."

 _Who's this?_

 _I don't recognize this voice._

"Who are you," I asked.

"I'm shocked to hear," the voice said dramatically. "I'm very popular on the screen you know. I mean, I am the _smile_ that makes life worth while."

 _Popular?_

 _On television?_

 _The smile?_

Then it hit me. Every fiber in my body was screaming bloody murder. I knew I was shaking as I felt my body tremble. I knew, at that exact moment, who I was talking to.

I was talking with The Joker.

And he has Aiwaza's phone.

 _Wait._

"What did you do to him," I yelled, alerting Hizashi.

"Well I can't tell you, but I'll show you where his location is," Joker said. "Just track the phone to his location. Don't take to long though, I'm sure you're in for a real big surprise. I'll promise you that it'll be a _BANG_."

The call disconnected, but something else popped up. It was a map where Aiwaza's phone was! I had no time to lose. I gabbed Hizashi by the collar of his outfit and dragged his ass with me. I hoped we weren't to late.

 _Please Shouta._

 _Please be alright._

* * *

 **An Hour Later**

President Mic and I got to where the signal was. It was an old shipping dock. I was worried, the signal came here, but I couldn't find Aiwaza. Mic was confused at what was going on. All he knew was I got a call what appeared to be Aiwaza, but only to turn out it wasn't him. He only knew that because I screamed 'What did you do to him'. But he did know this, something was wrong, very wrong.

"Where is he," Midnight said worryingly. "He said his location was where his phone was."

"Midnight, could you please tell me what's going on," asked President Mic. "What's happening? Where's Shouta? And who is it you talked to?"

I was afraid that he would ask those questions, but I didn't have the courage to tell him. As I tried to tell him, I saw something caught my eye. It was a line or red streak of something I couldn't identify. As I walked closer to examine it, realization struck me. It was blood.

 _Oh God!_

 _Is this Shouta's blood?!_

"What the hell," said a horror stricken Mic. "Is this, blood?! Midnight what's going on?!"

I didn't answer him as I followed the bloody trail to find where it leads. I followed it to the warehouse's entrance. Something was written on the doors of the warehouse. It was thankfully written in spray paint, But that didn't calm my nerves. Though it was hard to read, I saw the words 'Play' and 'Doctor' in there.

 _Play?_

 _Doctor?_

 _What is Joker trying to say?_

Stealing my nerves, I opened the doors to see what was inside. It was almost dark except for a light hanging in the middle of the room. There n the center of light, I saw a figure. The figure looked like it was sitting down, though I noticed something. The figure had a long scarf.

 _Shouta!_

 _He's here!_

 _Why isn't he getting up?_

I ran towards him and found myself stopping one foot away from him.

 _Oh my God!_

 _What did the bastard do to him?!_

Shouta looked like an absolute mess. His hair was stained with blood on the side of his head and his eyes were dilated, meaning he had head trauma. His face had a clown nose and a smile painted on it, which contrasted to how he looked. Though the worst part was his expression, it was pure agony. There was also a sign that hung around his neck, that reads:

 _ **Hero Pig**_

 _That asshole!_

 _Was he trying to be funny?!_

 _I'll show him comedy as I shove my foot up his ass!_

I took the sign from around his neck and took it off, but then I saw his shirt was open. I would have been aroused if I didn't see what that sick maniac did. He had cut into Aiwaza's skin and created a smiley face on his stomach. Though it was strange, it's mouth seemed to be stitched up for some reason. It also looked like somethig was in him, but what? As I inspected Aiwaza, he mumbled something. I couldn't hear him, but I think I heard the word 'bomb'.

 _Bomb?_

 _What bomb?_

 _I don't see any bomb?_

"Midnight, did you fi-," Mic was about to ask until he stopped. He looked like he was about to throw up. He then asked me something I didn't really understand.

"Why is there a knife on that board," he asked.

 _Knife?_

 _What knife?_

 _On the board?_

 _Does he mean the sign?_

I looked at the sign and flipped it over. There was indeed a knife taped on the back of it. A swiss blade to be exact.

 _Why would Joker..._

Then realization hit me. The words 'play' and 'doctor' on the doors, the knife on the back of the sign, and his stomach stitched. But the worst thing, the worst thing was that there was a bomb in his stomach. I didn't know how long, but I knew we couldn't waste time.

"Mic," I said grabbing his attention. "Get me any available heroes and ambulances now."

"But," he was about to say until I cut him off.

"GOD DAMN IT," I yelled at him. "DON'T QUESTION ME RIGHT NOW! PLEASE DO WHAT I ASKED YOU!"

He looked startled, but soon left with great speed. I was now alone with Aiwaza and the bomb in his stomach. I grabbed the knife from the sigh and opened it to see the blade. I was shaking, frightened by the fact that I was going to cut up the man I loved. But I knew their wasn't any other choice, if the paramedics got here to late...

 _No!_

 _That wont happened._

 _Not on my watch._

I put the knife in the small opening of Aiwaza's stomach, where a stitch didn't seem to be sown on there. I then slowly cut the stitches on his stomach, making him bleed. The blood drench my hands as I continued cutting him, but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was seeing him make pained expressions on his face as he groaned in pain.

 _I know it hurts Shouta._

 _Please hang in there._

I finished cutting his stitches, my hand were completely covered in blood. I threw the knife away and did the worst thing I had to do.

I stuck my hands into Shouta's stomach.

He groaned a little louder than before. I dug my hands a little deeper trying not to hurt his vital organs, until I felt something.

 _That's must be it!_

 _It must be the bomb!_

I slowly took the bomb out of his stomach, still trying hard not to create any internal damage. I finally took out the bomb.

 _I'll worry about the bomb later._

 _Right now, I need to take care of him._

Aiwaza's stomach was bleeding rater heavily, to much to my liking. So I wrapped his scarf around his midsection and laid him down on the floor. Now I looked at the bomb in my hand. It was a rather small bomb in shape of a square. I turned it over to see a if their was a timer on it. Their wasn't a timer.

 _Odd._

 _Where's the..._

I didn't get to finish as something sprang from the box. It startled me, but only for a second. What came out was a little jester like puppet sticking out of the box. Anger filled me.

 _He think's this is funny?!_

 _Wait till I get my hands on him!_

A cough alerted me to check on Shouta. I dropped the bomb and went over to him, kneeling down to his level.

"Shouta," I said to him. "Take it easy, please."

"He's planning something," he said in a low whisper. "Something big."

"We'll stop him, like all the other villains," I said as I could hear sirens in the background.

"I don't think we can," he said as his eyes drooped. I could feel his heart rate going slower.

 _No._

 _No._

 _NO!_

 _DON"T LEAVE ME!_

I clung on to him as he stifled a groan. I started to cry onto him. At first he stiffened against the hug, then he slowly hugged me lightly. The sirens got louder as Pro Heroes came to scene. I didn't care if they were staring. All I cared was that Shouta made it out alive.

 _Please Shouta._

 _Don't leave me._

 _I love you._

* * *

 **AN: This was possibly the longest chapter I might have done. Don't forget to look for the new stories I'm about to create. And don't forget to post comments and suggestion. Also, special shout out to anyone who knows these character I put in. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **AN: I would like to give a special shout out to _marcirio_ and _Marionette Mite_ who guessed what those characters were from. (The Puppet Master series) Now onto business, Aizawa not dead. Though he is in pain. This chapter will show what happens when a villain tortures a teacher of UA and pours salt in the wound to antagonize the other heroes. Enjoy.**

 _ **P.S. I think I spelled his name wrong, sorry for that.**_

* * *

 **Scene Change: Hospital**

The atmosphere was tense, like you cut cut it apart with a knife and it still wouldn't cut it. There was Kamiu Woods, Mt. Lady, Endeavor, Best Jeanist, Nezu, Cementoss, Recovery Girl, Snipe, Blood King, All Might _(civilian-form)_ , Power Loader, Destutegoro, Thirteen, and many others there waiting on seeing how Aizawa was doing. When everyone first saw the state he was in, they practically used their Quirks to get him to the nearest hospital. He had to be put it Intensive Treatment for his injuries. Everyone was worried, but not as worried as Midnight. She was still covered in his blood and had mascara running down her cheeks. She looked like she was in shock, but in reality she was planning on doing something she may later regret.

" _That son of a bitch,_ " thought Midnight as her fits clenched. " _I'll find him and when I do, I'll show him how it feels to have his gut cut open._ "

As she was thinking, she didn't notice President Mic walking near her. She jumped when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She saw Mic looking at her with an expression of sadness and sorrow on his face. He then sit down next to her, since she was sitting down already. The sat there for a couple of seconds until Midnight latched on to Mic and proceeded to cry onto his shoulder. As she did this, Mic was stroking her hair gently.

"Why," she hiccuped. "Why him? Why would Joker do this?"

"I don't know," he said softly. " I just don't know."

Everyone felt distraught by how Midnight was feeling. They were wondering how something like this ever happened. Nezu, a mouse like creature with an extraordinary intelligence, walked over to the crying friends. He need to know how this happened. He needed to know from their perspective.

"Midnight, President Mic," he said grabbing their attention. "I know this is hard on both of you, but we need to know what happened. How did you know something like this would happen?"

They both looked at each other and sighed, they knew this was not going to end well. Midnight started it off with them being back at UA with them waiting for him, with her getting the phone call, then finding out that Joker did something to him, to the part where they found him, only to find him beaten and planted with a bomb in his chest, to her having to do Joker's sick twisted game, and finally Mic's arrival with the ambulance and heroes.

After the tale, everyone was speechless. They didn't know that Joker would do something so twisted. Then again, Joker could be the incarnation of Satan himself. They all voiced out their concern and comments.

"My God," said Mt. Lady as she looked positively shocked. "I'm sorry that happened."

Torshinor, Recovery Girl, and Nezu were quiet, but showing sadness and a twinge of fear of the revelation.

" _Who is The Joker_ ," they sought simultaneously.

"That's just fucked up," Blood King said.

"We should've helped him," said Cementoss.

"Why would a villain do such a thing, let alone to a hero," questioned Best Jeanist.

"Maybe he's just that insane," said Power Loader.

"This madman must be stopped," said Kamiu Woods.

"I agree with you there," said Destutegoro. "He needs to learn about that every action has consequences."

"If I ever see him, I'll blow his brains out of his skull," said Snipe angrily.

"That's only if Midnight doesn't get to him first," said Thirteen seriously.

"This is pathetic," said Endeavor with a huff. Everyone looked at him with disapproval. "This 'villain' just got lucky, that's all."

"This 'so-called-villain' happens to be the worlds most dangerous criminal right now," said Nezu in a serious tone.

"So maybe he is dangerous," said Endeavor as he crossed his arms. "But I think that Aizawa should've been cocky."

"What do you mean," ask Midnight in a quiet tone. Everyone was confused except Mic, who was sweating buckets. He knew by that tone, Endeavor was going to get it and the results wouldn't be pretty.

" _Please don't say anything_ ," thought Mic worryingly.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear," said Endeavor arrogantly. "I think Eraserhead was a lousy hero, relied on his Quirk to much. To me he didn't deserve to become a hero."

Everyone was shocked. They knew he was an asshole, but this was a whole new level of being an ass. They were going to tell him off, but Midnight beat them to it. She used her Quirk to put him to sleep. He fell and laid sprawled out on the floor. Everyone thought that she was done, but she wasn't. She then did something that shocked everyone in the room.

She kick Endeavor in the crotch, hard. She didn't stop there, she continuously kicked him in the crotch with her high heels.

"DONT."

"EVER."

"SAY."

"THAT."

"ABOUT."

" **SHOUTA!** "

She said as she rammed her foot hard, to prove a point. She then walked back to her seat and broke down next to Mic who held onto her. Nezu walked to Midnight and put his paw on her leg. She looked threw her watery eyes to see Nezu with a sad expression.

"Midnight," he said slowly. "Words cannot describe what you are feeling. Though I do know this, we will find Joker and make him pay for his crimes. I promise."

As Midnight was about to say anything, the doors to the hospital slammed opened. The heroes were startled by this, thinking it was villains, but what got them were police and the SWAT barging threw. They were wondering why the police and the SWAT were here.

"Excuse me," said Kenji the police chief. "We need to evacuate you all off the premises immediately."

"What's going on," asked Torshinor. "What's happening?"

"Apparently The Joker was here," Kenji said alarming everyone.

" **WHAT** ," everyone shouted.

"That's not even the worst part," Kenji stated. "He also broadcasted a video of Aiwaza's condition on every social connections. This stirred the media and their coming here to make a scoop about this."

Everyone was shocked, but that soon turned into a hot boiling rage. They knew Joker was evil, but this was taking it to a whole new level. Then everyone looked towards Midnight, who looked like she wanted to kill someone. She walked up to the chief, who stiffened at her arrival, and asked him something that was on her mind.

"Can I see the video," she demanded. " **NOW!** "

Kenji quickly took out his phone and looked up then video then handed it to Midnight. She clicked play:

* * *

 **VIDEO**

 _The screen was pitch-black, nothing could be shown. Then the screen showed static, which slowly showed a twisted grin stretched across the lips were ruby red and seemed to be chapped. The camera then zoomed out, now showing The Joker's face. His face was a face of a fourteen-year-old. Behind him was Aiwaza who was covered head to toe in bandages, I.V.s in his arms, and a oxygen mask on his face. The Joker looked at the camera, almost staring at the viewers. He suddenly spoke._

 _"Hello~ is anyone watching," he said with theatrics. "Is the camera on Harley?"_

 _"It's on MR. J," said a woman's voice dubbed 'Harley'._

 _"Perfect, thank you Harley," he said with a twisted smile. "Hello late show lovers and lovers of the late show. Tonight I'll tell you a tale about a bat and a scorpion. A bat save a scorpion from drowning in a river, but only as the bat carries the scorpion from the churning waters, the scorpion stings the bat! In terrible agony, the bat asked 'Why I tried to save you, now will both drown,' and the scorpion says, 'That's the point sucker'. The moral of this story; everyone will die. No matter if their saved or not, their going to die anyway! **HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!** "_

 _The screen then went to static._

 **VIDEO**

* * *

Everyone in the room was quiet after the video. The didn't know a fourteen-year-old was The Joker. Everyone looked stumped on who this kid was, all except Torshinor. He looked like he seen a ghost that came back to haunt him. Everyone noticed this because he was shaking like an earthquake was going on.

"It can't be," he muttered over and over again.

"All Might," asked Nezu. "Do you know who he is?"

His hair had covered his eyes, but his mouth was shaped into a grief stricken frown. When he did look up, everyone was shocked to see him crying. They were wondering why he was crying. Wondering why Joker reminded him of someone.

I'll tell you," he said quietly. "But not here. To many ears and news reporters might show up. I'll tell you all at UA."

Everyone wanted to know now, but decided to got back to the school. Cementoss grabbed Endeavor and carried him on his back. Everyone then decided to leave out the back entrance of the hospital, but everyone was left to wonder:

How does All Might fit into this?

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry I haven't been updating in a while, creativity in other stories laking here and there. And a shout out to the ones who voted to Maka as Scarecrow thing, I'm sorry. I don't think I do it. The story will make Maka OOC in my tastes, but if you guys say otherwise, I'll try to keep it up. Anyway, comment and suggestions are welcome.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **AN: I would like to apologize with the slow updates on this story. Writer's Block is the cause. Now someone said that All Might will reveal them the true, but not yet. It's time to look at the League of Villains now. This will be their reactions on how Joker showed his video. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _The screen was pitch-black, nothing could be shown. Then the screen showed static, which slowly showed a twisted grin stretched across the lips were ruby red and seemed to be chapped. The camera then zoomed out, now showing The Joker's face. His face was a face of a fourteen-year-old. Behind him was Aiwaza who was covered head to toe in bandages, I.V.s in his arms, and a oxygen mask on his face. The Joker looked at the camera, almost staring at the viewers. He suddenly spoke._

 _"Hello~ is anyone watching," he said with theatrics. "Is the camera on Harley?"_

 _"It's on MR. J," said a woman's voice dubbed 'Harley'._

 _"Perfect, thank you Harley," he said with a twisted smile. "Hello late show lovers and lovers of the late show. Tonight I'll tell you a tale about a bat and a scorpion. A bat save a scorpion from drowning in a river, but only as the bat carries the scorpion from the churning waters, the scorpion stings the bat! In terrible agony, the bat asked 'Why I tried to save you, now will both drown,' and the scorpion says, 'That's the point sucker'. The moral of this story; everyone will die. No matter if their saved or not, their going to die anyway! **HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA -**_

 _The video seemed to stop while Joker was in mid-laugh. Then the screen of the video zoomed out to show a man in a black suit. He seemed he was a news reporter._

 _"This video was posted on the internet minutes ago," he said with a worried look on his face. "And disaster has followed after it! Random explosions coming from different buildings! Riots broke out onto the streets with clown like villains claiming to be the Joker Cult! We know go-"_

 **CLICK**

That was a sound of a remote turning off a T.V. in a dimly lit bar. The said bar was the hideout for the League of Villains. The one who turned it off was Tomura, who was currently laughing his ass off at the moment.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, h-h-he said," Tomura giggled out. "T-t-t-that he-he-he he would s-s-show his face to the world. But I didn't expect that!"

He then double over with laughter and fell on the floor, rolling around. Kurogiri, who was shocked at the events, helped Tomura off the floor. They both knew he was crazy, but they didn't think he would humiliate a hero on. Not only that, but to cause mass panic and riots in the city, that took talent.

"Now that's impressive," said a hulking figure. He had blonde hair and wore a red tank top. He also had a robotically enhanced eye with a scar covering around it.

"Not to mention his fashion sense has a unique sense to him. I mean purple, ingenious," said a fancy figure. He was wearing a velvet colored top hat with a yellow feather on it. He also wore a velvet colored dress shirt and gloves, a black vest, a bolo tie, and a trench coat. He wore a mask, that almost resembles the Cheshire cat, that hid his face.

"D-d-d-do you t-t-think he's gonna k-k-kill us," questioned another figure. He wore some sort of dark navy blue with white stripes along his body.

"Oh just grow a pair already Twice," said the hulking figure.

"I-I-I can't help it if it's The Joker Muscular," said Twice. "He's scary."

"Scarier than Tomura," questioned Muscular.

"Now let's not go insulting people now," said the fancy figure. "Even though he has committed numerous crimes and murders."

"I ain't insulting him," said Muscular. "Just complimenting him is all Mr. Compress."

"Really," said Mr. Compress.

"Though it makes me wonder," spoke up Kurogiri. "How did he manage to do this?"

"It doesn't matter how he did it," exclaimed Tomura as he got up from the floor."All that matter is that he created chaos, and boy was it funny!"

"Well, I see that someone else likes my sense of humor," Joker said as he came from the shadows. Everyone jumped back in surprise, all except Tomura who went over to him.

"That was incredible," he said. "How you crippled Easerhead and posted his condition on the internet. Not to mention creating the riots on the streets. That's classic!"

"Why thank you Handy," Joker said. "Though, aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends?"

"What... oh right," said Tomura. "These guys came a little after you came and visited."

He lead Joker to Twice who was shaking like a leaf. Twice couldn't help himself for he was about to be introduced to The Joker. The Joker looked at him with crazed eyes, slowly walking around him.

"So," Joker said slowly. "What's your Quirk?"

"W-w-w-w-what," questioned Twice.

"What. Is. Your Quirk," Joker asked again.

"O-o-o-oh, my Q-q-quirk," stuttered Twice. "I c-c-can clone myself a-a-and others."

"Well, that interesting," said Joker. "But that might also explains why you have a personality disorder."

"O-o-oh thank you.. what," said Twice. "How did you-"

"Don't act all surprised," Joker interrupted. "It was clear as day. Now, who's next?"

Joker walked from Twice, who was frozen from his talk, towards Mr. Compress, who immediately straighten his suit out.

"Who's this fella," questioned Joker. "He's certainly has good taste in fashion."

"My name is Mr. Compress," he said with a bow. "And might I say, your taste in fashion is amazing."

"Aw~," Joker said as he waved his hand. "You mean these old things? Their just hand-me-downs."

"Really," questioned Mr. Compress. "I thought that they were tailored."

"Anyways," interrupted Tomura. "Let's continue."

Tomura lead Joker away from Mr. Compress, who was a bit pissed off by that interruption, to Muscular, to which Joker grinned darkly.

"This is-," Tomura started, but couldn't finish his sentence.

"I already know who his big guy is," Joker said shocking everyone.

"You know me," asked Muscular.

"Who wouldn't know you," Joker replied. "I mean, you're the one who killed the Water Hose duo. Are you not?"

Muscular was shocked at first, but then smiled.

"I'm surprised," said Muscular. "Nobody really knows who killed them. More importantly, nobody knows that it was me. How did you figure it out?"

"By your artwork," Joker said with glee. "I mean, how you destroyed their bodies, toyed them in the fight, and best of all, killing them slowly and painfully. It takes true devotion to create such a masterpiece."

Everyone was shocked by his little speech. They where shocked to see someone as The Joker praising someone like Muscular. The said person was shocked, but his expression then turned into a smug grin. He was pleased to hear that Joker was praising him. He was about to thank him, until Joker spoke again

"I wonder what you'll do for a comeback," Joker asked, until he snapped his fingers. "I know! You can kill their child."

"Wait," said Muscular. "They had a child?"

"Yes they did," Joker said. "Though, do you want to hear the killing joke?"

"What," asked Muscular grinning a little.

"They cared more about their hero thing than their own son," Joker cackled. "I mean they chose heroics over their own flesh and blood! What a joke! **HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!** "

Muscular couldn't help but chuckle at that jab. Before he knew it, he was laughing like their was no tomorrow. This continued until they ran out of breath. They were about to talk again until a sound of wood breaking went threw the air. Everyone turned and looked towards the source. It was Stain with Dabi and another person. The person had a green reptilian skin, purple hair and dressed a lot like Stain. They were all wielding weapons and had angry expression on their faces. Stain look around the room until his eyes landed on Joker.

" **YOU** ," he yelled as he pointed his sword to Joker. "WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!"

"Whatever do you mean," asked Joker rhetorically.

"You know what he means," Dabi said as his flames engulfed his hands. "Where is Toga?"

"Where's the girl clown," growled the lizard.

"I'm terribly sorry," said Joker. "But who the fucking hell are you?"

"The name's Spinner," said Spinner. "Stain here is my sensei."

"Well that's interesting," Joker said. "Nice to meet ya."

" **ENOUGH** ," yelled Stain. "For the last time. WHERE! IS! **SHE?!** "

"I'm right here," said Toga as she reviled herself from the shadows. She was wearing her jester outfit and holding a large mallet. Everyone stared at her.

"Well~," she asked. "What ya think?"

"They're speechless Harley," Joker said as he wrapped his arm around her. "Absolutely speechless."

"T-T-T-Toga," stuttered Stain. "Is that you!?"

"Yep~," said Toga, popping the 'p'. "But you can call me, Harley Quinn!"

Everyone in the room was thinking something different. Tomura, Kurogiri, and Stain were thinking on how Joker got Toga to work for him. Twice was thinking if he could work for Joker. Mr. Compress was thinking why she was wearing the outfit. Spinner was thinking if she was the girl or not. Dabi only had one thing on his mind, that he promptly voiced aloud;

"Why did you make her dress like a clown slut," asked Dabi.

Everyone turned to him, thinking he was a dead man standing. They then turned to Joker and Toga to see their reaction. Joker looked like he was smiling, though the scars made it hard to decipher. Toga, on the other hand, looked positively vivid. She ran towards him with mallet in tow and swung it to were the sun don't shine. Dabi's eyes widen as the mallet made contact and lifted him one inch off the floor. He then fell in a fertile position, holding on to his injured possession.

"Let's get one thing straight here Stitches," Toga said threateningly. "He did not make me dress as a 'clown slut', I picked my outfit. So if anyone of you cock-suckers have any else to say, what I did to him will look like mercy compared to you!"

Everyone shivered at her threat and covered their privates. Only Joker was just laughing his ass like there was no tomorrow. Everyone turned to him with a questioning look. Joker saw this and began to calm down a little.

"She's not lying, ya know," Joker wheezed out. "The last guy who pissed her off had been cut up into pieces and fed to the hyenas."

Everyone stared at the two with bewildered looks. Then a deep chuckle went threw the air, alerting everyone. A silhouette of a man appeared in the

"I'm must say," Mystery Man said. "To think that The Joker is a fourteen-year-old boy and is Quirkless I might add."

Saying that everyone was shocked was an understatement, they were blown away. The Joker, a feared villain, was Quirkless. Everyone thought that he was a goner, until they heard Joker chuckling.

"I have to admit," Joker said. "You did some work on me. Though I'm surprised, what gave it away?"

"It was simple really," Mystery Man stated. "It was how you never fought in public and picking out your targets carefully."

"Well that's interesting Mister..." Joker trailed off. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"I am known to be the leader of the League of Villains," Mystery Man said as he walked out of the darkness and into the light. Everyone gasped at the sight of him. He was wearing a tailored black suit, but the thing that stuck out was his face. His upper part of his face was covered in scar tissue and seemed to be missing his eyes and nose.

"But you may call me. All for One," he stated. "And I do believe we need a well deserved talk."

* * *

 **AN: The confrontation between All for One and Joker is about to begin. What diabolical schemes will they create? Will the heroes be able to stop them? Comments and suggestions are welcomed. And again, sorry about the wait.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the delay. But on a completely unrelated note, I have to voice a complaint that has been bugging me this for quite awhile. As I recalled in the first chapter, anyone who would want to take a crack at creating a DekuJoker fanfic. Their's seems to be no Deku** **Joker** **fanfics and we need to fix that. We need to make a trend here my fellow viewers. Make your own Deku** **Joker** **fanfictions. You can have him like Jack Nicholson Joker, Heath Ledger Joker, Mark Hamill Joker, or hell, even Jared Leto Joker.** **As I told you in the first chapter, only this story belongs to me, not the concept of Izuku becoming The Joker. Please take my advice to heart. Now back to the story.**

* * *

"But you may call me. All for One," he stated. "And I believe we need a well deserved talk."

The tension of the room was tense that everyone, except Joker and Toga, felt it. The leader of The League of Villains was standing in the same room where the infamous Joker was. The villains all did a little prayer to every god in the books that this won't turn out bad. Their fear shook when Joker chuckled darkly.

"Well it's about time," Joker said childishly. "I was beginning to think that I would never meet the head honcho of this little group. But I have to admit, that was one hell of entrance."

"You flatter me," All for One said. "Though, I don't think it was better than your entrances."

Everyone watched in shock at the scene that was unfolding in front of their eyes. They saw All for One complimenting The Joker of all people. Tomura, after recovering from his shock, decided to speak up.

"Why are you here Sensei," he asked.

"Originally I was coming here to see how the progress was coming along," All for One said. "But what did my wondering eyes did appear, was none other than the clown prince of crime himself. So, I had to wait before revealing myself."

"Sir, if I may," asked Kurogiri. "But why does Joker interest you so much?"

Everyone else were thinking along the lines of what Kurogiri said. They were all thinking why All for One was interested in someone like the Joker. Everyone shook when All for One let out a deep dark chuckle. They all turned to him and saw a horrifying grin stretched across his scared face.

"It's really quite simple, he intrigues me," All for One then explained. "He intrigues me of how he can spread chaos and fear. How he always gets the upper hand. Most importantly how he does this without a Quirk."

Everyone was shocked to hear his explanation to why he was intrigued by The Joker. The Joker was slightly surprised by this, but it quickly turned to a sinister smirk. He couldn't help it, All for One wants to learn his neat little parlor tricks.

"I'll answer all your questions," Joker said. "Though, to get a better view of it we'll need to go to my place of operation."

"Whatever you need to do to explain it more easily," said All for One.

"Wait," interjected Tomura. "Can we come too?"

"I don't see why not," Joker said as he turned to Stain and his accomplices. "How about you three? Care to join?"

The three in question were hesitant to answer. They were going to see Joker's criminal lair and they weren't ready to see what it looked like. Though if Toga goes there, they needed to know what it looked like.

"We'll go, but only for Toga's sake and safety," said Stain as he and his followers went towards him and the others.

"Great," Joker cackled cheerfully. "Say smokey, can your Quirk teleport all of us?"

"It can," Kurogiri said. "Though where is your base of operation?"

"It's on the card," Joker said as he flicked a playing card at him. The card hit Kurogiri on his chest which caused him to fumble his hands to try and catch the card. When he finally caught it, Joker was chuckling at his little display of trying to catch it. When he looked at the directions on the card, he was confused, but complied. He created a portal big enough to transport everyone to Joker's hideout.

"All aboard," Joker cackled as he walked into the portal with Toga trailing behind him. Soon everyone went into the portal, all except Kurogiri and All for One. He was about to go in until Kurogiri stopped him.

"Sir, if I may," asked Kurogiri. "Can we trust this madman?"

All for One was expecting this question for a long time and he already had an answer for for that.

"Of course we can," All for One stated confidently. "Trust me on this."

All for One then waled into the portal before Kurogiri can ask more questions. Kurogiri sighed and proceeded to go in the portal. The portal closed soon after Kurogiri walked in.

* * *

 **Scene Change: _JoKErLANd_**

As the group of villains walked out of the portal, they had to cover their eyes to a mysterious bright light. The light only lasted for a minute before it disappeared, once they regained their sight back, they were shocked to say the least. The abandoned carnival mile was somehow full of life, but also looked like it was from horror movie of sorts. It had carnival booths, a run down merry-go-round, a roller costar that needed to be repaired, and an abandoned haunted house. Though the reason why it was so full of life was that it had asylum inmates running around.

"I have to admit, this place suits him very well," said All for One.

"Though why does he have all these inmates," Kurogiri asked. "He already has a cult and hired help, so why the need for the mentally ill?"

"Well I thought you might need them," Joker said.

The group of villains jumped and turned around to see Joker was right behind them. He had his arm draped over Toga as she was right next to him. This baffled the villains because he was the first one to go in, but had found him behind them.

"How'd the hell you do that," asked Muscular.

"A magician never reveals his tricks, I'll keep you guessing just for kicks," Joker cackled. "Well, since we're all here why don't we go into my office and talk."

Joker gestured to the haunted house while walking towards it, with Toga in tow. The villains looked skeptical at it, but followed him anyway. When the reached inside, they were surprised to see a well decorated hallway. They kept following him to to a door that had many signs covering it. Joker opened the door and strolled in. The villains soon followed and, to there surprised, found a simple office room. The room itself had only a swivel chair and a big work bench. The floors were littered with blue prints, papers, and comical gags. Joker went to the chair and sat in it. Not after he sat down, Toga jumped onto his lap and snuggled close to him.

"You little minks. Sorry bout the mess by the way," Joker said. "Now, let's talk. I know that everyone wants to know how I make my special happy gas."

They all nod in agreement.

"I have someone very special who takes care of that," Joker said.

Just then, there was a knock a the door.

"Joker sir," said a muffled voice. "The drug is ready."

"Oh it is," Joker gleefully asked. "Com'in, com'in. There's some people I want to show you Mustard."

The door opened to reveal a teenager that looked lightly older than Joker. He wore a typical japanese school outfit, but he had an armband that had the infamous Joker logo. He also wore a WWII helmet and gas mask that was painted to look like a clown.

"Mustard this is the League of Villains. You know, the ones we're working with," Joker said. "League of Villains, meet Mustard. The maker and controller of my gas."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Mustard as he bowed.

"How did you end up working for someone like the Joker," asked All for One.

"Well, it's kind of a long story," said Mustard.

"What a story it is," Joker said. "He has a Quirk that allows him to create deadly gases, a suitable Quirk for a villain. Though he wanted to be a hero and go to UA, but his Quirk didn't go so well when it comes to robots. He failed and wasn't even given a chance to go to the Support Group. He was broken and wanted vengeance, but didn't know how. He meet me by accident, or fate if you were to call it, in my little hideout. He decided to sulk where I was currently planning and when I appeared to him, he freaked out and accidently used his Quirk by creating a deadly mist that made my plans turn into mush. At first, I was going to kill him, but after the little display of his Quirk I decided to do something better. I asked him what his dreams where. When he told me he wanted to get revenge on UA, I knew what I had to do. I asked him if he wanted to join me in taking down the heroes and all that they hold dear, He said yes in a heart beat. He's been creating my laughing gas ever since and finding more ways to create it."

The villains were speechless. Joker had someone else create the gas for him and not betray him.

"So, any more questions," Joker asked.

They only had one left which was...

"Mustard said of some kind of drug was ready," said Kurogiri. "What's it purpose?"

"What... It's ready," yelled Joker. "It's finally done?!"

"Indeed it is," said Mustard.

"Oh Mr. J do you know what this means," Toga squealed.

"Of course puddin," Joker cackled. "It means the fun just beginning."

Joker and Toga cackled madly while spinning in the swivel chair. This confused the villains greatly.

"Pardon the interruption," said All for One. "Though I'm curious about this drug you highly praise."

Joker stopped spinning and looked at the villains with mirth dancing in his eyes.

"The drug," Joker stated. "Will be the game changer."  


* * *

 **AN: Again, sorry about the delay. I'm sorta the king at procrastination. I've also seen some comments that Eri should be like Joker's daughter. That will happen soon enough. Now please, take my advice and try to make some** **Deku** **Joker fanfics or try create him in other versions of villains like, The Riddler, Two-Face, Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, and many more. Give it a try!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

 **AN: I'm starting off college which thought would be easy, but turned out to be a real nightmare. Anyways I would like to start this off with saying thanks to _TheCartoonist127_ for a DekuJoker story witch you all should check out, for _Killing Harvest_ story of Izuku as The Scarecrow, and finally to _IJustWantToWriteAGoodStory_ with his story of which I believe would be about Izuku as Doctor Octopus. Now, I know for a fact that everyone is wondering what's the drug is. That will be revealed in this chapter where it is finally time for the League of Villains to attack the USJ! But first, lets take a look on what happened to Midnight and the reveal on how All Might's connection to Joker is.**

* * *

 **Nemuri's POV**

It's been roughly about two month since Aizawa was attacked by _him. He recovered after a month, but I make him go regularly to calm my nerves. On a side note, I now live with him to help me stay sane. After the incident, I started to have violent mood swings. At times I would go ballistic on a lowlife scum if they backtalk Aiwaza, or random civilians who backtalk him. Other times I would turn into a worrywart over the littlest things if Aiwaza didn't answer his phone, or would come late. Though mostly I turn into a sobbing mess if Aizawa got hurt._

The nightmares are a different story. The nightmares began after the whole incident with me having to remove a bomb in Aizawa's stomach. They started off with that night, then it got worse, and worse, and worse, and worse until I couldn't stand to sleep. When Aiwaza heard of my mood swings and sleeping problems, he confronted me about this and suggested that I should live with him so he could keep an eye on me and vise versa. It was hard at first seeing how I would wake up screaming in the middle of the night or become a rage induced demon to a sobbing baby. But Aiwaza held on strong, he was patient with me and helped me through hell and back. Whenever I would get upset or have a night-terror, he would hold me and stroke my hair telling me everything's gonna be alright.

 _Thing's will be alright once that kid gets locked up in an asylum._

Speaking about said freak, I can't believe Toshinori knows who he was before he became a psycho murdering clown. Still, the conversation we all had with him at UA.

* * *

 _~ FLASHBACK ~_

When we were going to UA, explosions started happening with clown dressed villains making mass destruction. Most of the heroes stayed back and help control the chaos. The only ones that made it back were Nezu, Recovery Girl, President Mic, Toshinori and myself. I was glad that Endeavor woke up and decided to fight the clown villains than deal with me. This made me very satisfied to say the least.

 _That's what you get for messing with Shouta._

"Now Toshinori," Nezu said catching our attention. "I'm going to be frank about this. How do you know the Joker?"

Toshinori looked away from us. It looked like what appeared to be like a child getting scolded from his parents for doing something bad. He then reached for something in his pockets. He pulled out what appeared to be a picture. He gave it to Nezu who then past it around to everybody. When I got it, I saw a fourteen-year-old kid with green hair and freckles.

 _Why is he showing use this?_

 _Wait..._

 _Oh my god._

"I do know who he was a little," Toshinori said quietly. "His name was Izuku Midoriya. And I was the reason he became this monstrosity."

When he said that, it all put us in a state of confusion. When Toshinori saw our faces, he decided to elaborate.

"It all started when I chased after a sludge villain," Torshinori stated. "I found him trying to use Izuku for some sort of cloaking. Naturally I caught the villain, but he past-out from the sludge. So I decided to wait for him to come again. Once he was awake I asked him if he was alright and signed his notebook for as an apology. When I was about to leave, he latched onto my leg and held onto me as we flew in the sky..."

"Oh my god," I interrupted horror stricken.

"Why would he do that," said Recovery Girl.

"Did you not notice the kid dangling from your leg," asked Mic.

"I'm getting to that," said Toshinori. "We landed on top of building, he asked me a question that I never thought I would be asked."

"What was the question he asked you," asked Nezu.

Toshinori looked hesitant to say the least. Like he didn't want to talk about this. What he said next, we weren't prepared for.

"Is it possible to become a hero even without a Quirk," Toshinori said glumly.

We were shocked to say the least. A Quirkless kid wanting to become a hero is something unheard of.

"And did you know what I said to him," said Toshinori on the verge of crying. "I told him no, I said that he needed to dream realistically."

After he said that, he broke down crying. We were now speechless. To tell a kid that, well it was heartbreaking. But none of use knew how it affected Toshinori the most. It was about five minutes later that he started talking again.

"He then screamed hypocrite at me, said I was like everyone else and ran away." Toshinori said. "I then realized what happened, I crushed his dreams. Before I got a chance to apologies, he ran off. I know what I said was horrible and possible created the worst villain in existence, but I know there must be some sanity left in him. A little part of him trapped, waiting to be saved."

We all looked at each other and back at Toshinori. He was right. As much as we wanted to deny it, the kid needed therapy.

 _A_ s _much as I want to hurt him, he needs help real bad._

"So what do we do know," asked Mic.

"I know what we do know," said Nezu. "We must train our students even harder."

~ FLASHBACK ~

* * *

After that meeting, we worked our students harder than we ever did before. We literally worked them to the point of breaking down. When Aizawa heard of this, he pushed his students so hard that I had to keep him in check.

 _I still remember how class 1-A past-out from his exercises._

Class 1-A was a weird group of children, if I'm putting it mildly. There are some that have little to no experience with human contact, some that are to hyper for Shouta's taste, and others that really shouldn't belong in class 1-A. Then there's that Katsuki kid, who has the personality of a younger Endeavor half the time. Though other times when he talks around that Uraraka kid, he seems to be trying to hold his sadness.

Right now we are at the USJ to teach the kids about rescuing. I'm with Aizawa for two reasons which are that he doesn't overwork the student and himself. Toshinori was suppose to help with this, but lost track of time and is currently in the break room resting. Thirteen was talking about the dangers about his Quirk when a black portal opened up in the middle. Aizawa saw this and immediately went into action.

"Watch out," shouted Aizawa. "These are real villains!"

Thirteen went to protect the children, while I went to Aizawa to help him if needed.

 _Why are villains here!?_

Just then, two figures walked out of the portal. The first one was dressed in black and had hands that covered his arms and one on his face. The other one looked like a butler that apparently looked like he was made out of mist.

 _So he's the one who created the portal._

"Hello heroes," said the mist villain. "We are the League of Villains."

 _Who the hell are the League of Villains?_

"Where's All Might," said the hand villain. "He was suppose to be here."

"What's your plan," asked Aizawa.

"Oh Eraserhead here," said the hand villain casually. "I thought you were dead after that stunt Joker pulled."

 _Wait._

 _What did he say?_

"I mean you are kind of a loser are you if a clown got the drop on you," hand villain said. "Then again, you are just an extra."

I froze after I heard that. I swear I could see the fucker smirking behind that hand of his. I was trembling with anger and wanted nothing more than to kill the bastard then and now. It was hard for me to keep my composure when I talked back.

"What the hell is your plan," I yelled with anger.

"Oh Midnight's here too," he said with satanic glee. "How did it feel to cut open Eraserhead's stomach? Did it feel good?"

We both froze when he said that. Only the heroes and some of the police knows how that happened.

 _How the hell did he know that!?_

"HOW THE FLYING FUCK DO YOU KNOW THAT," I screamed at him.

"He told me," he said.

"WHO," I yelled.

"Why I did," said a voice.

We froze when the voice spoke. Behind the two was a figure wearing what I suppose was a purple zoot suit and hat. It was The Joker. My mind seemed to be on auto pilot as I tried to rush him, only to be caught by Shouta's scarf. I struggled as I tried to get the clown.

"Well that was anti-climactic wasn't it," Joker cackled. "By the way, how's the stomach Eraserhead?"

Shouta's scarf wrapped around me even further when I struggled even harder against the restraints. He pulled me close to him as he wrapped his arms around me, trying to calm me down.

"Why are you all here," Aizawa said as he tried to contain me.

"Isn't it obvious," asked Joker. "We're here to kill All Might, The Symbol of Peace and to show the world that one bad day reduces the sanest man alive to lunacy. I mean, just look at these poor souls."

As he finish that sentence, the mist villain created a large portal and men with straight jackets walked out. I know these men were obviously from an insane asylum, but their appearances are what set me off. All the inmates skins were all a ghostly pale, wide bloodshot eyes, and there hair, no matter how different, seemed to be a tad green. But the thing that put me off was that they were all smiling with light red lips that stretch across there faces.

 _It's almost like.._

 _Oh no._

 _Oh god no!_

"Amazing isn't it," Joker said gleefully. "Just a little alteration to my happy gas recipe and Bad-a-boom! You get an army of maniacs with yours truly."

We were speechless. He somehow had made his concoction even more deadlier that before. First it was just a gas that kills people by laughing themselves to death. Now it seems that it can become a drug that turn people into Joker himself.

"Aaaannd introducing the challenger for All Might's demise, the one, the only... Nomu," Joker said in an announcer's voice.

Just then a hulking black figure came out of the portal. I was as big as All Might and it didn't even look remotely human. It's brain was exposed and it had a long beak like mouth with teeth. All in all, it spelled trouble.

"Let the game begin," hand villain said with excitement.

The maniacs all charged at us and the students. Fear gripped my soul as I found myself in what I thought was a night-terror. I felt arms wrap around me and I was found face to face with Shouta.

"Listen to me carefully," he said with seriousness. "We need to protect the students. And if we go down, we go down together."

After he said those words, I felt courage building up inside me. With a renewed found confidence I stared at the incoming mob of psychos, readying myself to attack. As they came close, Shouta leaped and used his scarf to take down three. Then I leaped down and used my knockout gas to subdue them.

 _If we go down, we go down together._

 _I love you Shouta._

* * *

 **AN: And scene! Well that took longer than I expected. Again sorry of the long wait, but you may not have to wait for long periods of time any longer. Since typing helps me for some reason, I get to make more chapters for some reason I don't know. Now I may take a page out of** TheCartoonist127 **story and make one or two DC villains come onto this story. Comment and Subscribe.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

 **AN: Wow. Just wow. Almost 200 reviews on this story. I'm so fucking nervous about this, but that's not important. Right now the League of Villains have attacked The USJ with Joker leading it from behind. So onto the story**

* * *

 **Third POV**

The students of class 1-A ran to the gates with Thirteen leading them to the exit. He knew that if the maniacs got ahold of the students, there was no telling what would happen to them. He needed to get the students out of here as quickly as possible. The students seemed to be in a terrified state because Joker, the clown prince of crime, was here and wanted to kill All Might. All the students were thinking of the worst case scenarios. Only two students were thinking different thoughts. And they were Katsuki and Todoroki.

Todoroki was trying to think logically. He was trying to think what Joker meant about one bad day. He sorta knew what he talked about. His family went through hell because of what his father did to them. What's worse is what happened to him when he was young. His mother had a breaking point that caused her to pour boiling water on his left eye, scaring him. His father then put his mother in a hospital where she was never to be contacted again. Since that day, he keeps his anger of his father bottled up inside and swore to never use his left side so that he wouldn't become like his father.

Katsuki, on the other hand, was trying to get a grip on reality. When he saw the Joker's video, he knew that Izuku was The Joker. He remembered trying to go to the police station and tell them what he knows, but then stopped himself. He also remembered how he would sound crazy by telling the police who Joker was or that no one would help him with his problem. He tried thinking all the scenarios of how to deal with the Joker/Izuku problem. But every time he thought about it, it always came back to him dealing with Izuku alone.

As they reached the to the gates, a black portal opened up and stopped them in their tracks. They were trapped. Kurogiri stepped put of the portal and addressed them.

"I'm terribly sorry," said Kurogiri. "But I'm afraid that I can't let you leave."

Before Thirteen could do anything, Katsuki rushed towards him and tried to attack him. When Katsuki was almost a foot apart from Kurogiri, he created a portal right in front of him which lead Katsuki down in it. He then proceed to create a large portal to transport Thirteen and the students at each of the different zones in the USJ. Kurogiri thought that he gotten rid of all of them, until he heard the gate getting smashed and looked to saw one student with engine legs escaping. That slightly concerned him and needed to tell Tomura immediately. He created a portal and transported himself to Tomura and Joker.

"How did it go," questioned Tomura.

"It went smoothly," said Kurogiri. "However, one of the students have gotten away."

"What," Tomura seethed. "One escaped! How could you let this happen!?"

"Well that's a pity," Joker said. "They won't get to see the show. **HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!** "

The two looked at him with questioning stares. Joker noticed this and sighed.

"Don't you see what's happening," questioned Joker. "The brats are all locked in a life or death situation with killer psychos running around. Midnight and Eraserhead are down there fight a one sided battle with Thirteen transported to God knows where. And if All Might gets here, he won't make it in time to save everyone."

Tomura and Kurogiri thought about this. It was true for the most part that Midnight and Eraserhead were fighting a one sided battle. Whenever they take down a maniac, two or four more would take it's place. They might have skill and good Quirks, but they lack in numbers. Also the brats were locked in a life or death situation with them fighting crazed psychos in different rescue zones. They probably don't know how to fight villains, let alone psychopaths. And even if All Might got here somehow, someone would bound to get hurt or get killed. This made them pleasantly surprised.

"I have to say, you make an impelling statement," said Kurogiri surprised.

"I knew that attacking with you was the best idea," said Tomura gleefully.

Joker laughed off their compliments and looked around the zones. He was scouting for potential villains. He wanted to prove that one bad day can make everybody crazy. And what better way than using UA's students. He looked over at ones he saw potential, but all found them boring. Sure they might have fancy Quirks, but he was looking for a poor soul that he could rebuild in his own image. When Joker thought there was no one good enough, he saw something in the corner of his eye. He looked towards the landslide zone, where pillars of ice were shown in all it's glory.

"Well what do we have here," questioned Joker grabbing the attention of both Tomura and Kurogiri. "What's going on over there?"

"I do believe that one of the students is defending himself from the maniacs," said Kurogiri.

Joker pondered about this and asked Kurogiri to do something.

"Can you teleport me to that area," asked Joker.

"I can," Kurogiri said. "But why would you want to do that?"

"I have a feeling that this will get interesting," Joker said cryptically.

Kurogiri was hesitant at first, but complied anyways. If wanted to question The Joker then he would be questioning his sanity. And even if they were in trouble, he can always set a big portal and teleport him back with them. He created a portal that Joker hoped into with a loud 'whee'. He just hoped that whatever he planned, he got something up his sleeve.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Landslide Zone/Todoroki's POV**

After the stunt Katsuki tried to pull, keyword tried, we got separated in different rescue zones. There were psychos waiting for us in there and somehow I was the only one who landed in the Landslide Zone. It was challenging at first, but it quickly went in my favor. The hard part however was trying to interrogate them for answers. That quickly became a challenge. They either shouted nonsense or disturbing imagery.

"Kneel before me," shouted a psycho. "I am the Queen Bee!"

 _That's nice?_

"I skinned a cat once," spoke a maniac. "I wore it's skin like a mask."

 _Why would anyone do that?_

"He's everywhere," yelled another. "He's everywhere!"

 _Yeah._

"I like little dolls," said yet another one. "They don't squeal like little girls."

 _Ok._

 _That's fucked up._

Might not have ben the best idea, but this was the only option. I needed to know things. I needed to know how did Joker do this, where's Joker's Hideout, what's Joker next plan is, and when is it. As I look for a stable inmate to question, I found one trying to sneak up on me. I froze him in his tracks and walked up to him while he struggled.

As I walked towards him, I noticed that he didn't quite look like the others. He didn't have pale skin, bloodshot eyes, slightly tinged green hair, or madman smile. He was a slightly dark tanned man with dark blonde hair. His eyes seemed to be a coal color with a calm crazy look in his eyes. He was topless and looked like he was in loose fitting pants. What seemed to set me off was his skin. He seemed to have cut his skin for some weird reason. I went up to him and asked him who he was.

"Who are you," I asked him.

"Does it matter to you who I am," He asked me.

"Who are you," I said with more authority in my voice.

"Trying to play the hero," he asked me. "If you must know, my name is Anonimasu."

 _Okay._

 _We're getting somewhere._

"How did Joker do this," I asked him.

"Don't you want to know about my marks," Anonimasu asked me.

"I don't want to know," I said.

"I think you do, Todoroki," he said calmly.

That made me freeze up. My head was swimming with questions.

 _How the hell did he know my name?!_

I gab his neck and forcefully held it. I forced him to look at me.

"How the hell do you know my name," I asked him.

"It's my Quirk," Anonimasu said. "It allows me to look at a person and help free them of there miserable lives."

 _Wait._

 _What?_

"You seem confused. Allow me to tell you about my marks," Anonimasu said as he pointed to his scars. " The cross on my forearm are Tsukune and Moka. They were a couple living in poverty. I liberated them so they didn't wallow in filth anymore. This little on my chest was Ruby. She lost her mother when she was young and lived with strangers. I liberated her so she can be with her mother again. The mark on my side was Maka. She always went to the library because she had no one else to be with. I liberated her so she doesn't live a boring life. All these marks were from people who needed there lives to be liberated from."

I stared at horror at the creature I held in my hand. He had killed people because there lives were different. My anger started to boil as I gripped tighter at his neck. I knew he was mad, but this was a whole different level. He must have sensed something as he started to giggle lightly. His eyes burned into me.

"I can save you too," he said as I gave him a questioning glare.

 _What the hell did he mean by that?_

"I can liberate you for what your father did. What your mother..." I stopped him with a punch to the face, hard. It seemed to be to hard as the ice broke off him and he fell to the ground barely conscious. No one and I meant no one talked bad about my mother. She was a victim, a victim of my father's abuse.

"Don't ever talk about her," I yelled angrily. "You think it's funny!?"

"I do," a voice cackled.

Before I could turn around, something hit the right side of my head. I was knocked off balanced and stumbled away from Anonimasu body. As I tried to regain my footing and clear the dizziness in my head, I found the one who hit me. It was The Joker and he was holding a lead pipe. He seemed to have come out of nowhere and came at me without noticing.

"I have to admit. I never thought I see Endeavor's son here," Joker said. "Then again, he's trying to be the 'Number One' hero."

I stared at him, trying to figure out his weakness. Joker seemed to have noticed this and cackled at me.

"You must have a lot of question for me," he said. "Well, aren't you going to ask me any of your questions?"

I tried to find my previous question, but could think them up on the top of my head. Then suddenly, it came to me. Joker and I were the only ones standing. The more I look at Joker, the more I think about his fighting abilities. I might be thinking cocky, but he looked like he never fought with someone before. Anonimasu was probably down and the other psychos were frozen.

"Do you think you can take me on," I asked him.

He looked at me for a moment, then slightly snickered. It then became a full blown out laugh. He laughed for about a minute until he looked a my with crazed eyes.

"Of course," he said.

Before I could do anything, he threw a playing card at me. I thought that he was insane, until it sliced in my right arm. I screamed as I stared in disbelief as a harmless looking playing card was lodged in my arm.

 _What the hell?!_

"Funny, isn't it," He asked me.

He then threw more cards at me, but I was ready this time. I created a wall of ice to shield myself from the razor card attack. The cards hit the wall with sickening sounds. The assault went on for about a minute, until it stopped. That's when I hear Joker laughing again.

 _What's he laughing about this time?_

Before I knew it there was an explosion that rocked me back from my ice wall. I landed on my back as the world spun around me. As I got back up, I saw Joker with what appeared to be marbles.

"You wanna play marbles," he asked as he threw them at me.

I dodged as mini explosions rocketed past me. I knew I couldn't dodge and block the exploding marbles. I had to think of a plan and fast. I tried to freeze him, but he always seemed to be one step ahead of me. He would dodge or through more marbles at me.

"Oh boy! This is fun," he cackled. "I'm so glad I found you here."

I tried to think up a plan, but thankfully God was on my side. Joker seemed to run out of marbles as he tried to search for more. This gave me the opportunity to grab him by his jacket. He looked startled at first, but he then started to smile.

"Sooo, ya caught me," he said playfully. "What ya gonna do now?"

Before I could say anything, my head started to hurt. My vision became blurry as colorful dots swarmed my sight. My grip on him began to loosen and I found myself going down to my knees. My stomach was twisting and turning and I found myself unable to hold in my lunch. I threw up as I fell down on my side. I tried to stand, but found myself slowly loosing consciousness.

 _How did this happen?_

As I drifted away, I saw Joker pulling out what appeared to be a card. I then realized that it was the same card the was lodged in my arm. Somehow Joker knew I wouldn't dodge that card as I thought it was harmless. He must have laced it with poison or something. Before I blacked out, I swore I heard him smile sincerely at me.

Then everything went black.

* * *

 **AN: Aha! Didn't think I would put in a Zsasz like character now did you. Though that was a long chapter I tell you, but it was worth it. I'm not good with fight scenes, but I hope this was ok. Some people have asked me for Joker to fight someone and what better way that with Todoroki. Now here is an update on what's on my mind. I'm thinking of creating a story with Bunny Izuku in it. Tell me what you think. Comment and Subscribe.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

 **AN: Ok. I'm surprised on how everyone is onboard for the Izuku Bunny story. So I shall more of that as soon as possible. Now in this part we get to see what happens with Kurogiri and Tomura as they try to defeat Eraserhead and Midnight. This is basically the scene when Joker fights Todoroki. This scene may get graphic because of the fight with Nomu.**

* * *

Kurogiri was hesitant at first, but complied anyways. If wanted to question The Joker then he would be questioning his sanity. And even if they were in trouble, he can always set a big portal and teleport him back with them. He created a portal that Joker hoped into with a loud 'whee'. He just hoped that whatever he planned, he got something up his sleeve. As the portal closed, he couldn't help but feel that something is going to happen. He looked back at the battlefield where Eraserhead and Midnight were fighting an ongoing battle that seemed to never end. It seemed that way because the inmates that got knocked out would get back up and fight back. It was like a trick-candle for some odd reason. If you knock them out, they'd get back up. It was almost comedic if you thought about this.

"This is quite the show, isn't it," Kurogiri asked suddenly.

Tomura didn't answer which worried Kurogiri. He knew when he didn't respond was when he was either in deep thought or he was silently getting angry. Kurogiri saw a dark-like shadow over Tomura's head and heard him mumbling under his breath. He just hope that Tomura wouldn't do anything rash.

"Why isn't he here yet," asked an agitated Tomura.

"If you mean All Might, then I do not know," Kurogiri said.

Tomura was getting impatient. He wanted to kill All Might, he needed to kill All Might. He needed to kill him so that he can bring an end to the society that worships him. To him this was a golden opportunity, but it was wasted as the sole reason he attacked the USJ wasn't here. That was frustrating.

"What can we do to get All Might's attention," Tomura asked himself. "How do we get his attention?!"

He mulled over ideas to get his attention. But as he thought, he couldn't help put feel annoyed as the two pro heroes fighting down there. He needed to think and they were making noise. How he wanted to teach them...

Then Tomura had thought of an idea. If he couldn't kill All Might now, then why not kill one of the pro heroes here. It made logical sense, kill one of the heroes and All Might will show up. He looked at Nomu who was doing nothing. He was about to fix that.

"Noumu," Tomura said. "Grab one of the heroes."

As soon as he said that Nomu went towards them with great speed. Meanwhile, Eraserhead and Midnight were fighting and loosing stamina at a rather quick pace. The reason was that the maniacs seemed to take a hint. They seemed to be immune to pain because that would be the answer. They would always get back up and it annoyed Eraserhead beyond the point where he just wanted to smash there heads in. He didn't seem to notice the creature coming from behind him, but Midnight did. She saw the thing go after Aizawa with speed and couldn't let him get hurt again. She knew what she did next was a risky move. But if it would save Aizawa, she was fine with that.

She pushed him out of the way and took his place. Aizawa fell and tumbled across the field as his vision got blurry from the dust. He slowly got back up only to see Midnight in Noumu's grasp. He shocked and horrified at the same time. He tried to use his scarves to grab her, but felt weight on his body. He then fell to the ground and found himself restrained by the psychos he was fighting. He was held in place as they made him kneel up straight. They locked his arms in place, used his scarves against him, and pulled his hair back. A total of twenty-five psychos were holding him in place and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Well that was unexpected," Tomura said. "But very satisfying to say the least."

"When I get out of this..." Aizawa hissed.

"I don't think so," Tomura interrupted. "I think you'll cooperate, unless you want her to die in the most painful way imaginable."

Aizawa looked at Midnight and back at Tomura. He didn't want Midnight to get hurt because of him. He decided to gamble and bargain himself.

"Leave her out of this," he said. "Take me instead. I've already be a victim, why not go at me again?"

Tomura was obvious not interested in his proposal, but he decided to humor him. He wanted to toy with his feelings of his little hope he has and crush it into dust. Though before he could answer, Midnight interrupted him.

"I'm not afraid of you creep," she yelled out. "I don't think you're special! Just some wannabe trying to get the spotlight!"

That seemed to anger Tomura greatly. He knew she was trying to bait him and it was working. He just wanted Noumu to rip her apart, but that wouldn't be satisfying. He wanted to make her feel pain, make her feel less beautiful. He then realized his trump card, they didn't know about his Quirk.

"Noumu," Tomura said. "Hold her in place."

Noumu then held Midnight by both of her arms as she tried using her Quirk on the monster. Somehow it seemed as if it was immune to her Quirk. As she struggled, she didn't seem to notice Tomura walk up to her until he was a half foot away from her. When she looked up, she felt a stinging sensation across her right cheek and face. Tomura had slapped her which she thought was pretty lame. She was about to voice her opinion until her face started to burn. She screamed as she felt her face was on fire.

"There's beauty in my Quirk," Tomura said with sadistic glee. "Whatever I touch with my had make things disintegrate."

Aizawa stared in horror as he saw Midnight's face slowly become something horrifying. The right cheek slowly showed her muscles as it dripped blood down her neck. Across the face seemed to have five lines going across her face as they had blood slowly pour out of the wounds. But the worst thing Aizawa saw was her crying tears with blood mixed in. He tried to struggle only to get dogged piled by maniacs as they noticed him trying to escape.

"You didn't like that demonstration," Tomura said casually. "Then you're not going to like this."

Aizawa tried to stop his Quirk from doing anymore harm, but couldn't do it as dust and dirt was messing his eyes. Tomura then placed one hand above Midnight's stomach. He slowly dragged the hand down and grabbed ahold of her costume, ripping it in the process. Midnight's tone stomach was exposed as Midnight gasped as she felt air on her exposed skin. Tomura decided to slash Midnight's stomach as his Quirk started to slowly disintegrate the skin. Blood poured down to her legs as her stomach muscles started to show. She thrashed around screaming bloody murder as blood began to pool around her. Aizawa tried to do anything, just anything to help her, but was held down by the surprisingly strong psychos. Tomura noticed this and walked over to him.

"Feeling helpless Eraserhead," asked Tomura.

"When I get out of this, you'll be in a world of pain," Aizawa growled out.

"You want to know something funny," Tomura asked. "She didn't matter anyway."

Aizawa's eyes widen at the words he heard from Tomura. Sensing Aizawa's shock, Tomura decided to continue his thought.

"She was just a pawn," Tomura said. "Just another character in your hero life that you manipulated, lied to. Think about it, she worthless. Like most women who just occupy space! She deserves to die."

Aizawa only saw red when he uttered those last few words. His anger rose to an extent that even he didn't know about. He screamed as he flipped the maniacs off of him and smashed them in the ground. He then grabbed Tomura with his scarves as he brought him close to him.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH YOU VERMIN," yelled Aizawa as he threw Tomura across the field.

As if it was sensing his master was in trouble, Noumu dropped Midnight and went for Aizawa. As it got close to him, Aizawa slide past him and created a dust cloud to cover his tracks. Aizawa went over to Midnight who was on the ground crying like a new born baby. He carefully picked her up off the ground. He tore off some of his scarves for the wounds inflicted upon her. She seemed to be losing conciseness as her eyes drooped. Aizawa got worried as he tried to get her to safety.

"Stay with me Nemuri," pleaded Aizawa as he was on the verge of crying. "Why'd you do it? I would've been fine. Please don't do this to me."

He was going to put her in a safe spot until he ran into trouble. The psychos surrounded him as he was close to the exit. He couldn't fight with Nemuri injured in his arms. The all looked as they were ready to attack until a crash interrupted them. The entrance of The USJ was busted open by a powerful force. A shadow loomed as a muscular figure appeared from the dust.

" **HAVE NO FEAR,** " All Might yelled. " **FOR I AM HERE!** "

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the wait as I was trying to do two stories at the same time. And sorry for those Midnight fans for this chapter. Anyways, If you haven't seen my new story, go check it out. Don't forget to comment and subscribe. Who knows, I'll make another story. See ya!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for slow updates. Having trouble with stuff. Now this chapter may get crappy because I'm not good with fight scenes. But I will put it to my best abilities to make it as good as I can put it to be. Now enjoy.**

* * *

" **HAVE NO FEAR,** " All Might yelled. " **FOR I AM HERE!** "

All Might was the hero that helped with a smile on his face. But he wasn't smiling, instead he had an angry scowl on his face. He was furious at these so called villains who dared try and attack his students, but he was also disappointed at himself. He knew that he shouldn't have over done it with patrolling, but how else was he going to find the poor kid. Somehow fate was a cruel bitch and she was on her period. He found the boy, only to find him attacking the USJ with his students in it. He knew that it wasn't the time try and confront the boy turned clown. Right now he needed to help Aizawa with his predicament. He rushed over and knocked out the strange looking villains stood by him.

" **WHAT'S GOING ON,** " asked All Might. " **WHY DO THESE VILLAINS LOOK DIFFERENT?** "

"There not villains," said Aizawa with anger. "They're the criminally insane."

All Might then noticed there clothes, but then noticed something worst. They all seemed to almost resemble The Joker.

"If your wondering about there facial appearance, it was Joker's new toxin," Aizawa said surprising All Might. "He seemed to create a drug that allows people to be as crazy and psychotic as him."

" **DON'T WORRY, I'LL HE...** " All Might said only to be interrupted by an angered Aizawa.

"No! I don't need help," yelled Aizawa. "I need to get her out of here! She needs help!"

All Might was about to retort when he heard someone running towards them. He was about to attack when he saw what the looked like. One was a girl with a frog-like appearance and the other was a small boy with purple balls on his head. They were Tsuyu and Mineta. They ran to where All Might and Aizawa were.

"Aizawa-sensei are you..." Tsuyu asked but stopped when she saw Midnight.

"Is she..." Mineta asked as he trailed off.

"No she's not dead," said Aizawa as the kids sighed in relief. "But right now she needs medical attention."

"Let us help you Aizawa-sensei," Tsuyu said shocking the two heroes. "Will bring her to safety. You two need to stop them."

Aizawa was worried for Midnight, but he knew she was right. They needed to stop this and fast. He knew what he had to do. Aizawa gave Midnight to Tsuyu and Mineta s they tried to balance her in their arms. They left the two heroes to the entrance to take Midnight until backup arrives. As soon as they left, Aizawa was about to go back into battle and teach that hand punk a lesson. Before he leap away, he was stopped by a giant hand on his shoulder. He looked towards All Might who looked with a questioning glare.

" **BUT WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER STUDENTS,** " All Might asked.

"What do you mean," Aizawa asked agitated.

" **WHAT I MEAN IS THAT WON'T THEY NEED HELP,** " asked All Might. " **YOUNG TSUYU AND MINETA WERE LUCKY ENOUGH, BUT WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER STUDENTS? SHOULDN'T THEY NEED HELP?** "

Aizawa thought about this and sighed. As much as he wanted to beat the living shit out of that villain brat, his students were his top priority. He looked back at All Might.

"They have this creature that seems to be nearly as strong as you," Aizawa said with seriousness.

" **I'LL KEEP NOTE OF THAT ERASERHEAD,** " All Might said. " **ANYTHING ELSE?** "

"One more thing," Aizawa said. "If you see a punk with a hand on his face, do me a favor and punch him with all your strength."

All Might was shocked at that proposal, but didn't understand why. He only nodded as he went to the center of the USJ. Along the way, he knocked out any inmates as he pasted. He couldn't let them escape for one crucial reason. They needed to be tested for what drug was in there system. As he made it to the center of the USJ, he found two villains perched on a small hill. One Aizawa was talking about and the other a mist looking one. They seem to notice him as they turned there attention on him.

"All Might," said Tomura with sadistic happiness. "It's so nice of you to finally join us. What kept you?"

"Yes I concur," said Kurogiri with a mocking concerned tone. "Don't you know that things like these things could happen?"

" **WHAT'S YOUR GAME VILLAINS,** " shouted All Might.

"It's quite simple really," said Tomura. "We're here to kill you. Noumu! Kill All Might!"

As soon as he yelled out those words, a black buff creature leaped out onto the ground and stood in front of All Might. It took a swing at All Might, but All Might dodged it as he swung at Noumu. He punched it in the gut with twenty-five percent of his power. Though it didn't work as it's stomach somehow took the blow and healed it. It retaliated by kicking All Might in the chest as it sent him flying a foot away from it. He heard laughter from the villain covered in hands.

"Noumu here was created to defeat you," Tomura said gleefully. "His Quirk is Shock Absorption and can take one hundred percent of you power! Noumu! Attack!"

Noumu screeched as it lunged at All Might with raised fists. It swung a left and right cross that caught All Might in the chin. All Might retaliated with a three punch gut shot and a haymaker to its head. Noumu seemed unfazed as it tried to punch All Might's gut. All Might caught its fist before it could inflict damage. He threw a punch towards its beak which connected with a loud crunch. It then got its fist out of All Might's grasp and uppercut All Might in the chin with a loud smack. All Might took a few steps back as he created distance with the creature. He then threw caution to the wind as he decided to participate in a fist fight with the Noumu. They fought as punches flew and impacts of their hits echoed through the USJ. All Might knew he was almost out of time and needed to end it quickly.

" _How can I defeat this monstrosity,_ " All Might thought while punching. " _That villain said it could take one hundred percent of my power and had shock absorption...wait. That's it!_ "

" **IF IT COULD TAKE ONE HUNDERED PERCENT, THEN LETS SEE IF IT COULD TAKE ONE HUNDRED AND TEN PERCENT,** " yelled All Might as he cranked up his speed in his punches.

At first, the Noumu wasn't affected by the sudden chance. Slowly, it started to slow down as its punches weren't coming as fast as they were before. Tomura saw this and got annoyed at the change.

"Didn't you hear me," Tomura yelled. "It can take you power!"

" **YOU SAID IT HAD SHOCK ABSORPTION, NOT NULLIFICATION,** " All Might yelled as he threw a barricade of punches. " **SHOCK ABSORPTION ABSORBS A HIT, BUT WITH** **THE MORE HITS IT GETS INFLICTED WITH, THE LESS** **IT HELPS!** "

All Might kept throwing punches after punches at Noumu as it was slowly starting to get overwhelmed by the increasing force. It was then that All Might threw his fist back and holding his power to finish the Noumu.

" **HAVE YOU HEARD OUR SAYING,** " asked All Might, preparing to finish it. " **GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA!** "

As All Might yelled those words, he threw a massive uppercut to the Noumu's chin. It first created a gust of wind that surrounded the two, until the Noumu was sent airborne towards the USJ's ceiling. It broke through the ceiling as it flew into the sky. There was a moment of silence with the exception of All Might panting. He had thrown over two hundred punches with a hundred and ten percent of his power. He looked towards the villains who seemed to be in a state of shock. Non more than Tomura himself. He was shocked as well as angry. He was shocked to see how All Might somehow took down the Noumu, but also angry to see that he was cheated in killing All Might.

"Y-y-you couldn't have d-d-defeated my Noumu," Tomura said in uncontrolled anger. "Y-you must cheated. YOU CHEATED!"

" **I PLAYED MY CARDS CLOSE TO THE BETS,** " said All Might with a smile.

"You cant do that when one of those cards is The Joker," cackled a voice.

All Might looked to see Joker with a twisted smile on his face. All Might knew that he was once Izuku Midoriya and he felt that he was his responsibility to help him and reform him. All Might was about to go to him, until he saw Joker/Izuku held a gun in his hand.

And it was pointed to an unconscious UA student, Shouto Todoroki.

All Might was frozen as he didn't know how to deal this this. He dealt with his fair share of criminals, but they didn't compare to one man. A man named All for One and it seemed that Joker was standing right next to him. Joker seemed to have sensed his fear and laughed in front of his face.

"Oh, don't act all so surprised smiley," Joker said tauntingly. "It was bound to happen anyways. I knew something like this was going to happen, but I never imagine grabbing a student of a famous hero."

All Might blanched at what Joker was implying. Joker knew that he would stop the Noumu and try to arrest the League of Villains. While he fougt the Noumu, Joker would sneak and kidnap a student and use them as a bargaining chip. All Might had to think of something, but before he could talk, he was interrupted when the backup arrived. Joker and the other villains saw this.

"Well looks like we have to end our little date short, aye smiley," asked Joker as lifted Todoroki in a headlock. "Kurogiri, if you be so kind."

Kurogiri then created a portal as he and Tomura left. Joker entered, but before he left, he left All Might with a warning.

"Your time's almost up smiley," Joker said with malice in his tone. "And pretty soon, you'll be dead."

Joker then left as the portal closed on him, leaving All Might to himself. He stood there as he was frozen with fear of what The Joker. He knew that he had made mistakes in his time, but this was probably the worst one in his entire life. As more heroes began to come in and round up the joker-like villains, they noticed All Might was standing like a statue. Some went to him and asked him what was the problem, but they weren't expecting the answer.

They learned that Shouto Todoroki was kidnapped by The Joker.

* * *

 **AN: Finally that's done. Sorry for the lateness again. Some things were going on and well... I lost tract. Now next time we get to see how Joker will torture Todoroki. Comment and Subscribe.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

 **AN: Everyone been asking about this and wanted me to do this. I am here to put those thoughts at ease because it's happening in this chapter. That's right, Todoroki becomes Two-Face. This scene will be a mix of mind games, emotional and physical torture. But I wasn't the one to do this first, _TheCartoonist127_ was the one who did it first. I'm just putting more detail in it. Now onto the chapter.**

* * *

 **Todoroki's POV**

My head was spinning and pounding at the same time. My eyesight was blurry so I couldn't see were I was exactly where I was. All I did know was that it was dark and the only light source was a hangover lamp above my head. I also knew that I was sitting down and my costume was taken away from me. I tried to think on how I ended up here, until it hits me.

 _Now I remember._

 _I fought The Joker where he tricked me and kidnapped me._

 _He probably wants something._

 _He won't get it from me._

I tried to get up, only to notice I was strapped down in the chair. Pain shot across my limbs as I grunted in response.

 _What the..._

I blinked my eyes to get a better view. When my eyesight was better I looked down to my body. What I saw was that barb wires were wrapped around my wrists and ankles while chains were wrapped around my waist.

 _Okay..._

 _Why?_

 _If Joker thinks this is funny, I'm not laughing._

 _Joke's on him, I'll use my Quirk._

I started to activate my Quirk to get out and find a way out of here. Only to find out that I couldn't. I got a little nervous and tried again only to get the same result. Now I was freaking out.

 _What did Joker do to me?!_

"I used a recipe The Yakuza were going to use," a voice said with humor. "Did you know that they were going to use this to make Quirks disappear? Now that's funny, wouldn't you say Todoroki?"

My head shot up to see Joker standing right in front of me.

 _What the fucking hell?_

 _I didn't see or hear him come in._

 _What the hell is this guy?_

I noticed Joker's appearance changed. He wasn't in his purple suit back at The USJ. Instead he wore a cartoonish mad doctor's coat that had been dyed pink. He had big black rubber gloves on his hands and a headband with a mini magnifying class hanging over his right eye. He still wore the clown makeup. He must have saw me staring at him as he started to smile.

"I see that the patient is up," Joker said as he leaned towards me. "Now that you are awake, the fun can begin."

"What the hell are you talking about," I asked him, hoping to buy me some time.

"Well how else am I going to help you see the world," Joker said me. "I'm going to help you see for what the world truly is."

This put me in thought. Joker kidnapped me for what I first believed he wanted answers, or information on UA. Though, to my surprise he wanted to make me see the world for what is truly. I'm going every possible answers to what he was referring to. I kept thinking on why...

Then realization hit me like a semi-truck.

 _He's going to try to make me insane._

"I see that finally figured it out," Joker said mockingly. "With such a stone cold personality, you really have a hard time putting on a poker face. Then again, it's not like I'm the one to talk right?"

"You'll fail," I said defiantly. Joker looked at me questioningly, but had a smirk on his face.

"Oooh~," Joker responded with mirth in his voice. "Why do you think I'll fail? Mmm~"

"Because I can take the pain," I said with confidence. "What ever you throw at me, what ever you cut me, what ever you do period, I'll take it."

Joker looked at me with what I believed was a blank expression, hard to tell with his scars. Thinking that I got him, I was about to say more when I heard him chuckle. It sounded gravely, then it went higher and higher until it turned into screeching laughter. His laughter bounced off the walls of the room, making my spine shiver. He seemed to calm down as he was wiping imaginary tears from his eyes.

"You think that I'm gonna physically torture you," Joker asked me. "I'm going to do something much more painful."

Before I could ask, Joker stepped out of the light and into the darkness. I couldn't see what he was doing, but I could hear what was going on. I heard small squeaks of what I believed were wheels on a cart. After a few minutes, something came towards the light. It was a circular cutout board with a complex black and white spiral. It was sitting on a cart with what appeared to be lamps pointed towards it.

 _What is that?_

"Know I bet your wondering what this is," Joker said behind me. I flinched as I saw him leaning in my personal space.

 _How the hell does he do that?!_

"This thing will make you into yours truly," He said as he went to the wheel. "You're in for a hell of a ride!"

Joker the stuck something in my neck as I felt myself getting pricked. He laughed as he went over to the wheel and spun it. The lamps on the bottom seem to come to life as they flickered at a fast past, making the spiral seem almost animated. Whatever Joker struck me with, it was doing something. I felt my head spinning at a fast pace. It was spinning so hard that I couldn't even think. I felt my stomach toss and churn, making me want to throw up my lunch. I tried to solve the problem by looking away from the spinning wheel, but what I saw was something terrifying.

Joker's form morphed into a seven-foot-tall version of himself. His grease painted face turned into chapped skin as his chin and nose became long and pointed. Joker's smile was almost splitting his head in half with his lips becoming nonexistence and his teeth were like long sharp-like shark teeth that were tinted a light yellow. Though the worst part was his eyes. His eyes were bloodshot as his pupils were just mere ruby red dots. His eyes seemed to pierce my soul and began to laugh. His laughter now sounded like a hundred mirrors breaking.

 **" _I kNoW whAt_ _hapP_ _eNEd to yOu TOdoRoKi,_ "** the demonic Joker cackled to me. **" _I knOw eVerYthInG thAt eVEr HapPEneD to yoU._** **"**

That was when the room started to change. The darkness was slowly faded into nothing and I somehow found myself floating in nothingness. I was still trapped in the chair, until it fell apart.

I then found myself falling in the darkness below. I tried to do something, anything to stop me from falling. before I knew it, I had fallen onto a wooden floor. I slowly got up as I found myself in a traditional japanese style dojo. Only for some reason, the place was on fire.

 **"SHOUTO,"** yelled a demonic voice behind me. I turned around, only see a figure that made my blood run cold.

 _Oh god almighty._

It was my father Endeavor, only it didn't look like him. His skin was a dark red color that looked leathery and two devil horns coming from his forehead. His whole body was covered in flames. His eyes, or flaming fireballs, were staring at me.

 **"It's to Shouto,"** He said with a sneer. **"Show me what you got."**

I soon realized what he was going to do. Before I could even protect myself, my 'father' lunged towards me. He punched me right in the stomach, letting the air out of my system as I folded over. He then kicked me with enough force to throw me across the room. I struggled to get up. When I did get up, I was by the front of my shirt and was thrown to the ceiling. As gravity pulled me down I felt my face getting punched, making me do an unintentional backflip. I landed on the ground with a big 'thud'. I heard a growl and looked up to see 'him' scowling at me.

 **"You're pathetic,"** He said. **"Just like your mother."**

I felt myself getting angry. Real or illusion, had no right to say that in front of my face. Before I could even do anything, he form changed.

Instead of a demonic version of Endeavor, there was a woman with long white hair that ran past down her shoulders. Her skin was like freshly fallen snow and her eyes were light gray. She was wearing a long white dress that went past down her feet. My mind went black when I saw her. I knew who this woman was.

This was my mother.

 _Now Joker just pulling all the heart strings._

When she looked at me, she slowly started to smile. My heart would have fluttered, if she didn't slowly changed.

Her appearance changed from a white dress to a long straight jacket. Her hair becoming longer and eyes turning into pitch black holes. But the worst part was her smile. It became more demonic, almost like Joker's smile.

 _Oh god!_

I then noticed her hand, more like claw, was slowly moving towards the air. Without warning, my 'mother' scratch the left side of my face. At first I was shocked, but it soon turned into pain. I felt my skin burn and blister, like it was melting away. I screamed as it was getting worse.

 _Makeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstopm_ _akeitstop_ makeitstopmakeitstop Oh God MAKE IT STOOP!

As if my prayers where answered, the pain stopped and I found myself on the floor. I was still in pain, but it was tolerable. I tried do anything, but couldn't find the energy to do so. My vision was getting dimmer as I found myself losing consciousness. Before I blacked out, I saw The Joker standing over me.

Then everything went black.

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

Joker was standing over the fallen form of Todoroki. he was sweating on the right side while bleeding on his left side. Joker had to admit that this was going to be one of his finest works yet. Though before he could admire his handiwork, Toga's voice echoed in the room.

"Oooh Mr.J~," She sang," Come take a break and relax with me. Please~"

Joker smiled at her antics. He knew that getting her to his assistance was a very good idea at the start. Toga's been nothing but a loyal servant to him, and a little more. She has helped him with his crimes, minions, plans, and even his pastime she helps him with. Joker decided to let Laurel and Hardy to deal with his one of many masterpiece. He left the room, leaving a mentally and physically worn out Todoroki.

Joker made his way to his office/planning room. When he opened the door, he found Toga sitting on his desk. She was still wearing her costume on, but with out the makeup and hat. He made his way over to her and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

Toga giggled when Joker kissed her lips. She always giggled when she was kissed by her favorite clown.

"So did it work Mr.J," She asked.

"Oh it worked wonderfully Toga," Joker cackled. "And soon, will have an army of former UA students to use to topple the foundations of heroics."

Joker and Toga both let out an insane course of laughter as the both looked towards a big board that was hanging on the wall. It was covered with pictures of different students from UA and had little detailed descriptions of what they could do. Though, one picture stood out of all the others. In the middle was a picture of a girl with black hair that was made into a ponytail.

The girl's name was Momo Yaoyorozu and big dart was pierced to her picture with the words 'next'.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry of the late update, but hey, at least it was put out on Halloween. Right? Again sorry for the late update, but a lot of things were happening. The next chapter I'll do might be a fluff chapter with DekuxToga. Comment and Subscribe.**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
